The Strongest Signer
by Shadow Knight Destroyer
Summary: Losing everything, his family dead, his friends leaving, and the one he loved disappeared. All he had was nothing until he was offered power by two beings of massive power. Naruto's journey will begin in a darkness but at the end he will be walking in the light.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, I hope you like this fanfic. This fanfic is connected too the other yugioh x Naruto fanfic a that I made. This fanfic like the others include Cardfight vanguard cards and characters.

Chapter 1

DURING EPISODE 37

DARK SIGNER'S LAIR

Roman is currently sitting down on his chair with Devack behind him as in front of the two was someone wearing the same black robes as them but the striped whee blood red, redder them Roman's stripes while on his left arm was a dark dragon while the right was a red dragon. The door opens slowly as Kalin enters smiling which Roman's eyes narrow as his arms cross which Kalin sits down at the table.

"Why didn't you finish Yusei off when you had the chance?", Roman asked him as he just smiles.

"What's the big rush Roman? We haven't even gathered the rest of the dark signers yet, don't worry about what I didn't do and think about what I did. Besides, he's the one?", Kalin asked as the thee looked at the figure who gives a laugh as he pulls his hood off showing his spiky red hair. His eyes are black but his iris is blood red while his pupil is slitted with red pigmentations around his eyes along with he appears to be 17 years old.

"Red Nova and the Netherworld King found an agreement concerning the Crimson Dragon eheheheheh", he said as he laughs as he stood up as he felt it.

"Eheheheh, so it's almost time I see", he said as he laughs and walks past Kalin as he takes out a glowing dark card and glowing red card, the dragons are getting restless.

"I'll get another member to join, after all "love" can cause people to change just like me", he said to them as he leaves the room as he walks down the hallway.

"I was just like them with friends... But in the end... This world is nothing but hell", Naruto spoke as he remembers the past clearly.

FLASH BACK YEARS AGO AT AKIZA'S HOUSE

"Ahahahaha, you win again Akiza!", a kid Naruto days laughing as he's in front of a kid Akiza who's smiling at winning. As they were dueling there friends Sherry LeBlanc, Jaime Alcaraz, and Daigo were watching.

"Hey, where's your dad at? I haven't seen him lately when I visit?", Naruto asked causing Akiza to look down sadly.

"He's going on a business trip...", Akiza said causing Naruto's eyes too widen but he changes the subject.

"Let's duel again, I'll do my best to win! This time I'll win using my dragon deck!", Naruto said causing her to smile as she nods.

"Round 10, Akiza nine, Naruto zero", Jaime said smiling causing Naruto too look down sadly as Sherry and Daigo laugh at him. But they soon stop as they see Akiza's father walk by causing Akiza to smile as she runs past Naruto who follows her along with the other two as her father Hideo stops at the door that's opened showing his escort followed by his wife Setsuko also at the door. Both turn seeing a happy Akiza running down the steps while Naruto, Jaime, Sherry, and Daigo stop at the top of the stairs seeing this.

"Daddy it's perfect! My very own deck!", Akize said as she hugs her father who smiles.

"Maybe you'll go pro", Hideo said causing her to smile more.

"I will!", she said to him and thought of something.

"Why don't we have a duel right now daddy?", Akiza asked him but he smiles sadly.

"I wish I could", Hideo said as he places both hands on her shoulders.

"Oh...", Akiza said in a sad tone.

"I'm afraid I'm going to be out of town for the next month on a new project, it's called-", Hideo was cut off by his escort.

"Please senator we need to leave now!", he said in a hurry which Hideo looks at him.

"Ok...", Hideo said irritated by his driver for trying to hurry things up with his daughter.

"He's right, I'm afraid I have to go little rose-", Hideo was cut off by Akiza yelling "No!".

"You promised you'd be here for my birthday, you can't just give me a deck and just run off! That's not what daddy's are supposed to do! This isn't fair, DON'T EVER COME BACK!", Akiza yelled the last part crying ignoring her father as she runs up the stairs past Naruto and the others.

"Wait up Akiza!", Naruto yelled as he chases after her along with the others.

TIME SKIP LATER THAT YEAR

Naruto was currently watching Akiza and Hideo duel while smiling.

"My turn dad, and I play "Rose Flame" which means that you-", Akiza was cut off by Hideo's phone ringing which he answers it immediately.

"It's me, What?... The reactor your sure... I'll be right there", Hideo said causing the two kids eyes too widen in shock.

"Oh my sweet little rose, I'm sorry but daddy has an important emergency at work and has to head back, I promised I'll make it up to you as soon as I can, Akiza", Hideo was stopped by Akiza who gets angry which Naruto felt a change.

"Akiza is gone father, I play "Rose Flame"!", Akiza yelled activating the trap card causing the real too send purple flames at Hideo that actually hits him sending him into the wall hard causing large cracks to appear while Setsuko runs into the room hearing the crash and sees Hideo who's against the walk a couple of feet in the air while Naruto is shocked as the flames disappear and Hideo hits the ground while in pain which Setsuko immediately runs too his side.

"Talk to me sweet heart", Setsuko said too him as the two look up at Akiza in shock.

"What, what did you do?", Hideo asked him with fear in his voice as Akiza has tears in her eyes as a crimson mark appears on her arm glowing.

"My arm!", Akiza yelled as a claw like tattoo appears which Naruto blinks in surprise.

"What happened daddy? What wring with me?", Akiza asked as she begins walking towards him.

"Make it go away please daddy I'm scared, do something. Help me!", Akiza said but what Hideo said not shocked them.

"Don't come any closer, how did you do that to me Akiza?! What's wring with you, you monster!", Hideo yelled and his eyes widen in realization at what he said.

"Don't call her that", Setsuko said causing Akiza to cry.

"I'm a... Monster?!", Akiza said as she cried.

"I-I didn't mean that, you just scared me", Hideo said ashamed at what he said as Akiza runs too Naruto who hugs her as he glares at Hideo which for a second Hideo saw a humanoid dragon glaring at him.

(Bonds will never last, they just rot away over time)

YEARS LATER

A teenager Naruto is currently wearing a blue duel academy uniform as he's walking down the streets.

He has tears running down his eyes as his left hand is gripping the uniforms jacket in the center. It's currently night and he's by himself while he's on the phone.

"So you guys are leaving the country huh...", Naruto said sadly.

[Sorry Naruto, but I needed to meet my father so I'll be gone for awhile. Jaime's parents have business elsewhere while while Sherry couldn't even say goodbye, her parents had to leave immediately on some sort of business trip. I don't know why through there leaving this month but so do I since my father is very ill...and Naruto... I'm... I heard what happened today about your parents... First your brother Aero in that crash that took his life and now that explosion... I'm so sorry]

"Just... Just stop talking, I don't want anyone's pity, my brother died because of his comrade abandoning him and now... And now a drink asshole crashed into them... BECAUSE OF THOSE IDIOTS I LOST MY BIG BROTHER AND PARENTS!", Naruto yelled angry as he gets no reply until he finally got one.

[Sorry... I have to go now... Bye] END CALL

Naruto grits his teeth angrily as he crushed the phone in his hand as he wipes his tears away.

"There all leaving me already, it doesn't make sense?!", Naruto thought angrily and his eyes widen as as he sees Akiza running away from the direction of her home while crying.

"Why isn't she at her dorm room? It's only been a month", Naruto thought to himself watching her.

"Akiza. Why are you running?!", Naruto yelled at her causing her eyes too widen as she shakes her head and goes to run past Naruto who grabs her arm stoping her.

"Akiza answer me, what's wrong-", Naruto stiped seeing the look in her eyes.

"Leave me alone! You could never understand what I feel so I never want to see you again!", Akiza yelled causing his eyes too widen as age struck a nail.

"You're...", Naruto said as he was sent back as he hits a pole causing him to yell in pain as she continues running which Naruto sticks his hand out towards her.

"WAIT AKIZA!", Naruto yelled loudly but she continues running as Naruto was shocked as be looks down and grits his teeth in anger as he stood up fast and begins running after her but soon lost sight of her.

ONE MONTH LATER

Naruto is currently on a cliff viewing the ocean as its currently storming a lot as the ocean was very ruff and dangerous.

"I don't have no one... I have nothing...", Naruto said as he grits his teeth in anger.

(Do you want power, and friends)

Naruto's eyes widen as he looks around fast hearing the voice.

"WHERE ARE YOU!", Naruto yelled as he looks around and the cliff suddenly breaks causing Naruto's eyes too widen as he's falling towards the ocean as he's shocked.

"I'll be your friend", someone said as from the ocean he could see it. White lines in the ocean as Naruto falls into the ocean as he begins sinking.

"Use your anger and the loneliness in your heart as power, I have chosen you as the one to wield my power. I am...", the voice said.

FLASH BACK END

"Red nova...", Naruto spoke as he continued walking.

LEAVE A REVIEW OF WHAT YOU THOUGHT AND NO FLAMING.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 2

AT THE ARCADIA MOVEMENT HEADQUARTERS

Carly was sent through the window by Sayer.

CARLY LP 0

As Carly fell purple mist appears under her as she fell and begins thinking back.

"This is not happening, my life is flashing before my eyes. Hmm, I'm seeing more Jack then I would've thought. Oh, he looked so dreamy at sunset, maybe we'll get back together when he learns that I got blasted during a psychic duel", Carly thought as she enters the mist as she hit the ground but barely felt anything.

"That's odd, I barely felt anything", Carly thought as she heard footsteps and turns slowly seeing Naruto smoking down at her.

"Now, be reborn!", Naruto said as he claps his hands together and makes a hand sign as cards begin raining down which were Carly's as they begin changing causing her eyes too widen.

"What's happening?!", Carly thought not liking this one bit as she glows bright link causing an earthquake to happen gaining a lot off attention as lines appear of black flames going down the streets of the city creating an odd picture of something while Sayer grits his teeth at what's happening.

"What's going on!", Sayer yelled angrily as lightning rains down with an Aztec image of a Hummingbird.

"Well this can't be good", Sayer said as he turns to now be facing Naruto wearing a white suit with ocean blue eyes and red spiky hair.

"Sup", Naruto said causing him to stumble backwards as another person enters the room which Naruto smiles as he turns away from Sayer and walks towards the door seeing Carly. Naruto stops as there side by side.

"Get rid of him for me, Carly", Naruto said as he continues walking as he exits the room.

WHERE AKIZA IS

Akiza is currently walking down the hallway towards the main area while trying to find anyone.

"Sayer, anyone, hello come on. Stop kidding around", Akiza said as and heard footsteps.

"Sup little rose", someone said causing her eyes too widen as she turns fast and is completely shocked and unable to even speak or move as she sees Naruto standing near her with a smile on his face.

"... I... It can't be... You died...", Akiza said not understanding anymore whats happening as Naruto walks towards her slowly causing her too take a few steps back until she's against the wall as she tries too look away but Naruto's right hand moves to her chin as he moves his hans upwards as she's looking directly at him.

"It's been awhile, my lovely rose", Naruto told her as she's staring at Naruto in shock as his hand touched her hair and smells it.

"That lovely smell, I can never forget it", Naruto said smiling at her as tears appear in her eyes.

"NARUTO!", Akiza yelled loudly as she hugs Naruto causing him to smile at this as he hugs her back.

"I knew we would meet again", Naruto told her as she's crying.

"I'm so... So sorry for what I said to you... I didn't know your parents died... I didn't mean it... I... I thought you died when I heard you fell off a cliff into the ocean during the storm", Akiza said as Naruto holds her suddenly there was an earthquake causing Akiza's eyes too widen as she looks around.

"Ignore that, after all sooner or later Sayer will be sent flying out of that window near us after the new Dark signer I created is dueling him and he had not even the slightest chance of winning", Naruto said causing her eyes too widen as she looks up at Naruto to see him smiling darkly.

"Wha... What are you talking about...?", Akiza said as Naruto separates from her as he begins laughing.

"Oh, you don't know? Sorry Akiza but your business is with me and not with saving Sayer, after all I'm a dark signer too", Naruto said as Akiza felt like she was hit by lightning as shes completely horrified at what shes hearing.

"Maybe this will help you understand", Naruto told her as he's consumed by a purple beam of light which has a swirl of crimson power encircling the beam causing Akiza's mark too brighten as the Crimson dragon appears next to Akiza and rises while the beam fades showing Naruto smiling at her as both his arms are glowing while he's back into his dark signer outfit and look.

"Sup crimson dragon", Naruto said as his body gives off w crimson aura as the aura grows bigger which glowing red eyes could be seen causing the crimson dragon to disappear along with Naruto's aura.

"No... You... This has to be a mistake...", Akiza said as there was an earthquake as more flames appear showing an Aztec chinese dragon over the hummingbird.

WHERE GOODWING IS

Goodwing is watching with wide eyes at the video screen showing two symbols. While Lazar takes steps back scared.

"A Dragon? Something's not right", Goodwing thought to himself never seeing a dragon but his eyes narrow at the shape of it.

"I don't think that's a dragon-wait a second that's...", Goodwing thought as his eyes narrow.

BACK TO NARUTO

"Duel me now", Naruto said to her as she shakes her head and goes too run but black flames appear in front of her as she looks seeing his slitted eyes boring into her soul.

"NO! I WON'T!", Akiza yelled causing Naruto to grit his teeth in anger at how she's acting.

"Then, I'll just kill everyone apart of this so called Arcadia Movement including Sayer with my Earthbound Immortal, he will just absorb there souls! If you beat me then I will no longer be a Dark Signer. The choice is yours Akiza", Naruto said in a clam tone causing her eyes too widen which Akiza grits her teeth knowing she has no choice and then walks towards the wall which it opens up showing her duel disk and she takes it and activates it which Naruto activates his as well

"Show me how strong you gotten, Akiza. After all, your one of the people who drove me towards this", Naruto said causing her eyes too widen.

"What are you talking about, who else!", Akiza yelled at Naruto who gives a small laugh.

"Don't you realize it yet? Don't worry I'll force you to remember what's happened", Naruto told her as they both draw five cards.

"Duel!", they yelled.

NARUTO LP 4000

AKIZA LP 4000

"I'll go first! I summon Twilight Rose Knight!", Akiza yelled summoning her first monster.

Twilight Rose Knight ATK 1000

"And lucky for me, his special ability activates as soon as he's summoned. So now I can add a level 3 or below plant type monster from my hand and summon it directly to my field and I think I'll bring out Lord Poison!", Akiza yelled summoning her monster having no idea what happened to a dark signer after losing.

Lord Poison ATK 1500

"And now I'd like to invite you to witness the royal engagement of my rose knight and my lord poison", Akiza said as knight turns into three starts as he becomes rings and encircles lord poison who's see though showing stars as there engulfed in a red beam.

"Black Rose Dragon, welcome to the game!", Aliza yelled as he dragon appears.

Black Rose Dragon ATK 2400

"You're dragon us as beautiful as you are my rose", Naruto said causing her too blush.

"I play three face downs, your turn", Aliza says as Naruto draws.

"I summon Bellicosity Dragon", Naruto said summoning a armored dragon.

Bellicosity Dragon LV4 ATK 2000

"His ability activates, once summoned too the field I can special summon one level 4 tuner monster", Naruto said causing her eyes too widen.

"Come on out, Dragonic Burnout", Naruto spoke summing the second dragon.

Dragonic Burnout LV4 ATK 1400

"Now, if Dragonic Burnout is special summoned while my opponent has a synchro monster on his or hers field. It's attack is halved", Naruto said as the flames chains burst from the ground wrapping around Black

Rose dragon.

Black Rose Dragon ATK 1200

"But for this turn only your monster can't be destroyed. Doesn't really matter either way", Naruto told her as he smiles.

"You see, Red Nova unlocked an ancient power within my soul through it will reseal upon my death", Naruto told Akiza confusing her completely not understand what he's talking about.

I'm tuning my level four Dragonic Burnout with my level four Bellicosity Dragon! Now I'll be able to synchro summon my new monster!", Naruto yelled as Dragonic Burnout becomes stars as it flys towards Bellicosity Dragon and it becomes red rings as Bellicosity Dragon focus through the wings as it stops inside it as it becomes see through as stars appear inside it.

"NOW BEHOLD! THE APOCALYPTIC FLAMES THAT REDUCE EVERYTHING IN THIS WORLD TO ASHES! DRAGONIC OVERLORD!", Naruto yelled summoning forth a humanoid dragon.

Dragonic Overlord LV8 ATK 3000

The dragon roars loudly causing Black Rose Dragon to bow her head in fear which Akiza notices it and looks back at the dragon as its glowing yellow eyes bore into her which she looks away.

"Now, Dragonic Overlord attack Black Rose Dragon with Apocalypse flames!", Naruto yelled as his monster unleashes an eruption of flames from his mouth heading for Black Rose Dragon and consuming the dragon as well as causing an explosion.

AKIZA LP 2200

Akiza's mark glows brightly gaining her attention.

"My mark, it's trying to tell me something but what?", Akiza said causing Naruto to smile.

"The dragon seems to be trying to tell you I'm not like the others. I posses two of its greatest enemy's within me and Dragonic Overlord has the power of Red Nova, or is it Crimson Devil? Either way its not to be taken lightly. I was told that this dragon and I have always been together, sleeping dormant within me", Naruto told her causing her eyes too narrow.

"I don't understand, why are you doing this!", Akiza yelled causing Naruto's eyes too narrow hearing that.

"Why would I tell you, you could never understand. After all you actually have parents", Naruto told her causing Akiza's eyes too widen as his tone was darker.

"Naruto...", Akiza said knowing what he means.

"I activate the trap card "Synchro Spirits" it lets me remove a synchro monster in my graveyard from play and re-summon the monsters I originally used to synchro summon her. So by removing Black Rose Dragon from play, I can summon both Twilight Rose Knight and Lord Poison back to the field in attack mode and then I'll activate this, the "Dimension Reversion" trap card. Which returns every monster I removed from play to my deck. Black Rose Dragon is back, ready, and waiting", Aliza said causing Naruto to smile.

"Impressive, you've gotten stronger Akiza. But your not at full power yet, I want to see when you really lose control of your power. Ya know, no matter how much you lose control your always beautiful", Naruto said to her causing Akiza to not want to duel but forged on ahead.

"You can stop saying those words, I'll defeat you so I can get my best friend back! I activate this trap, with the power of "Urgent Tuning" I can summon a synchro monster during my battle phase so once again Twilight Rose Knight will be giving Lord Poison a little tune up!", Akiza yelled as her monsters begin tuning.

"I synchro summon, Black Rose Dragon!", Akiza yelled as her dragon reappears with a roar/

Black Rose Dragon LV7 ATK 2400

"But we're not done yet! You see my Black Rose Dragon is so excited after being successfully synchro summoned it just can't help but incinerate every other card in the field!", Akiza said as Black Rose Dragon unleashes a whirlwind destroying the monster including all cards in the field along with Black Rose Dragon.

"Was that all you were planning? Akiza, you've truly gotten better but... If Dragonic Overlord was sent to the graveyard card effect, he comes straight back to the field", Naruto said causing her eyes too widen as there was an eruption of flames as Dragonic Overlord appears.

Dragonic Overlord LV8 ATK 3000

"Akiza I'll say this, I've seen the way you duel. You let your power go berserk and uncountable. People get hurt when you duel, its just like guy were meant to be a Dark Signer. Akiza, we Dark Signers have stronger bonds then you guys do, why don't you just lose so we can be together. You don't even have to hold back anymore and you can let loose your power on all of them with no restrictions needed like you were meant to", Naruto told her.

"No, that's not true! I'm a good person", Akiza said but Naruto shakes his head.

"Says' the one who attacked her own father out of anger, as well as frightening the people and children watching you duel at the tournament. Those kids must have nightmares about you when you got angry-", Naruto was cut off by Akiza.

"Those people were mocking me, and calling me a witch!", Akiza yelled as Naruto shakes his head.

"You could have always proved them wrong, you always had the ability to control your power, BUT YOUR AFRIAD OF CONTROLLING IT! YOU HATE BEING CHAINED DOWN! YOU EVEN EMITTED THEY DESERVED IT, MERE CHILDREN DESERVED TO BECOME FRIGHTENED BY YOU BECAUSE YOU LET LOSE YOUR POWER ON THAT DUELIST! YOU'RE JUST LIKE US!", Naruto yelled at her as he points at her causing Akiza's eyes too widen in realization at Naruto's words as her mark glows brightly. Naruto's eyes eiden as he glances to the left seeing Luna and Leo along with Tenzen and Bolt.

"That girl, she's a signer too huh", Naruto thought as he smirks as he looks back at Akiza.

"I'm guessing its my turn", Naruto said as he draws one card.

"Now I activate the spell card "Sacrifice of The Earthbound"! By sending one synchro monster on my side of the field to the graveyard I can summon out one Earthbound Immortal from my hand", Naruto said as his eyes and mark on his face glows purple.

"Now behold my own Earthbound Immortal", Naruto said as his dragon roars and turns into a spiral of colors as it files past Akize through a window as its now outside causing a pulse as there's an earthquake which Akiza holds at arm in pain along with Luna who has a sphere appear around her.

"Now, everyone near this building will become sacrifices", Naruto said causing Akiza's eyes too woven as outside the heart of the earthbound immortal was beeping as it began to absorb people one after the other as they yelled before turning into purple spirits as there absorbed into the heart causing it to glow brighter.

"What is this?!", Akiza said looking around seeing the souls.

"As I said, the people around here will be absorbed by my earthbound immortal so it can be summoned, now say hello to my immortal", Naruto said as the heart turns into a beam of light as it hits the ground causing a large smoke cloud too appear. Outside the others can see it while the building behind shaking.

"What gives, where's this monster?! You did just summon one didn't you?", Akiza asked causing Naruto too smile as he points behind her which Akiza's eyes widen as she turns slowly to see nothing but black until a white eye appears causing her to give a yell of shock and surprise.

"What... What is that?!", Akiza said as Naruto smiles. Currently outside is a serpent like dragon with wings along with white marks on it.

"Hmmmm, should have changed my color to white? After all my earthbound is white too so", Naruto said as the white marks on his cloak turns white.

"Now that's better, don't want to upset my earthbound", Naruto said as he looks back at Akiza who's shocked as the Chinese dragon like Serpent roars loudly shattering every window in the building as Akiza's takes a few steps back in shock while they heard a yell of pain.

"Guess Sayer is already losing", Naruto said which Akiza turns too him and looks up.

"Sayer, no!", Akiza yelled but was cut off by an eruption of flames as Dragonic Overlord reappears.

"Oh yeah, Dragonic Overlord comes back to the field if he's sent to the graveyard by a card affect so destroying it and sending it to the graveyard won't work. But anyways, THAT'S EARTHBOUND IMMORTAL QUETZALCOATL! HIS ATTACK IS 4000!", Naruto yelled smiling widely as there was an explosion scone them as Sayer came flying down injured causing Akiza's eyes too widen as he falls towards the purple mist below.

"SAYER!", Akiza yelled as he enters the mist disappearing while the building begins shaking as it starts to crumble.

"Ah, I couldn't tell you his affect and finish you off. Oh well, another time Akiza", Naruto told her.

"Akiza, come on!", Bolt yelled to her as he's holding Luna and Leo.

"We can't wait or the whole place can't come down any second!", Tenzen yells as he runs down the steps.

"Come on Akiza!", Bolt yelled following after Tenzen while outside both Earthbounds roar as they renter the ground. Naruto smiles as he watches that but his eyes wusen as he turns seeing that the lights are off and Akiza is in the ground with a head injury causing his eyes too widen.

"AKIZA!", Naruto yelled as he runs to her and picks her up bridal style as he looks around which there's an explosion and he turns seeing Dragonic Overlord extending his hand towards Naruto who jumps on it as Dragonic Overlord pulls back as he flys down slowly as Naruto stares at Akiza who's hurt.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have faced you here Akiza", Naruto told her as he holds her closely and grits his teeth.

"I love you, don't you dare think of sleeping to long", Naruto said as he kisses her on the forehead as they land which Dragonic Overlord lets Naruto down as the dragon disappears.

"You!", someone yelled as Naruto turns seeing Bolt and Tenzen along with Luna and Leo. Naruto looks around at the destroyed buildings as he looks back at them.

"You there, guy with blue hair", Naruto said which Bolts eyes narrow.

"What, and my names Bolt!", Bolt said to him.

"Take Akiza and take her to a hospital. She's in a coma", Naruto said too him which they blink insurprise seeing the worried look on Naruto's face which Bolt walks too Naruto as he takes Akiza from him as he then turns away and begins walking.

"Wait, are you a Dark Signer?", Luna asked Naruto causing him to stop and looks at her.

"I'm the strongest Dark Signer there's ever been. Tell her this when she wakes up, no matter what happens. I will always love her", Naruto told her as he begins walking away.

"I don't get it, your a dark signer yet you don't-", Luna stops as Naruto turns too her with narrowed eyes.

"I may act differently from the others, but don't think I will go easy on you. It will take more then just one Signer to beat me, since none of you know my Earthbounds effect. As well as I have the power of Red Nova as well", Naruto said too them as he puts his hood on and begins walking again. As this happened, Naruto stops and turns hearing a motor as he sees his Dark Signer Duel Runner heading for him which it's like the others but its completely black with white lines on the left but right are blood red. It's similar to Kalin's design but the colors are different which it stops next too Naruto who gets on it as he starts revving it up as he does a wheelie and speeds off.

EUROPE IN FRANCE

Sitting in a couch was a blue haired guy on a phone speaking with a Spanish accent.

"Dulce! I can't wait to see our old amigo, right Daigo!", Jaime asked as Daigo had a sandwich in his mouth and smiles.

"Yuofig mea toohf (yup me too)", Daigo tried to say with food in his mouth causing Jaime to laugh at see this which he soon puts the phone down and smiles as he looks at his cards, or strongest synchro card.

Marine General of the Heavenly Scale, Tidal-bore Dragon LV12 ATK 4500 DEF 4000

Daigo smiles as he swallows the food in his mouth/almost choking too death while holding his own strongest synchro card.

Divine Sacred Dragon, Saint Blow Dragon LV12 ATK 4100 DEF 3900

LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK BUT IF YOU DIDN'T LIKE IT THEN DON'T LEAVE A REVIEW AND STOP READING.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 3

SOME TIME LATER WITHIN THE CRATER OF THW DARK SIGNERS LAYER

"(Yawn) that duel was fun", Naruto said as he's laying on the couch next to Kalin who's looking at his cards but more precisely Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu.

"Staring at that card again huh, oh well", Naruto said as he stood up and his firm changes to that of him wearing the white suit as he looks like he did when he reunited with Akiza.

"I'll be checking out these signers more, see ya I'll be back soon. Tell Roman not to worry", Naruto told him as he exits the room smiling.

FEW HOURS LATER AT REX'S MANSION

Yusei is currently sitting outside on a bench near the pond as he's looking down and closes his eyes.

"I don't think I have what it takes anymore...-", Yusei thoughts were cut off as someone stopped walking in front of him and looks up seeing Naruto who smiles.

"Sup, I'm Menma. I work for Goodwin and I wanted to ask. Are you one of those signers I overheard Rex talking about a few days ago?", Naruto asked him which he blinks in surprise and looks down.

"Look, it's none of your business besides I don't think I'm cut out to be a signer", Yusei said causing Naruto's eyes too narrow as he grabs Yusei by his jacket and pulls him up as he knees him in the stomach causing his mouth and eyes too widen as he gives a yell of pain.

"What was that for?!", Yusei said angrily as he holds his stomach in pain.

"You're a signer, don't you dare start wimping out like a scared little child who lost against his old friend. Your still alive, ARE YOU NOT!", Naruto yelled causing his eyes too widen as Naruto glares at him disappointed.

"If you can no longer duel then Kalin was right, you are weak and pathetic", Naruto said as he begins walking away.

"Those who break the rule and laws are regarded scum but those who would abandon even one of there friends are lower then scum. We're both scum in many ways but you, you are far worse then me. Afraid to duel just cause of a Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu, pathetic of a signer", Naruto said to Yusei causing his eyes too widen as he stood up.

"You're more then your letting on, who are you!", Yusei said causing Naruto to give a laugh hearing that.

"Untrusting when you meet someone, that's good to have", Naruto said as he whistles causing his duel runner to jump over a bush too Naruto causing there eyes too widen recognizing the design as Naruto got on.

"NARUTO!", Akiza yelled causing Yusei too turn to see Akiza which Yusei turns immediately towards Naruto who puts his helmet on and turns to Akiza who runs too Naruto and grabs his arm stoping him from going while the others arrive which Naruto look at them.

"More signers huh, I'm going back", Naruto said with a sigh as he looks back at Akiza.

"Akiza, I will defeat you then we can be together", Naruto role her but she shook her head.

"Just quite, I don't want to duel you", Akiza said causing him to look away as his arms glow causing all of them to hold there arms in pain.

"I'm sorry Akiza, but until I lose. I won't go back until I'm defeated... Besides... I'm doing this of my own free will", Naruto told her causing there eyes too widen as Naruto does a wheelie as he speeds away from them as his disappears from site as he's heading for the city as he smiles knowing one thing to do just in case to ease Roman's anger at him talking to the signers without his permission while he receives a call.

[Where are you, the signers will be here soon?]

"Oh, sorry Roman. Just wanted to check something out in the city, Yusei isn't impressive as well as I can already sense the dark sphere around Satellite. Eheheheheh, I'll be there soon just adding fear in the hearts of the people", Naruto said with a smile.

HQ OF SECTOR SECURITY IN NEW DOMINO CITY

Its currently night as an angry mob is outside about what happened with the kidding people as the collapsed buildings due to the Earthbounds.

"HEY, WE WANT SOME ANSWERS NOW!", a citizen yelled in anger.

"WHAT'S WITH THE PURPLE LIGHTS AND MISSING PEOPLE!", another yelled.

"THIS IS A COVER UP!", a third person yelled as there standing in front of a gate with sector security guards at the gate along with a truck with a member holding a mega phone.

"Please, everyone just needs to stay calm! Director Goodwin is coming, he'll explain all this, everything's going to be-", he stopped as he heard an engine as the people cleared into an open path seeing Naruto on his duel runner.

"You, I ask you to leant the-", the guard was cut off by Naruto sticks the card in the air.

"No absorbing, just an image to inspire fear into there hearts", Naruto said as he slams the card down on his duel funniness dueling board causing an earthquake as the image of Quetzalcoatl appears and roars loudly as the windows begin shattering causing the people to begin running in a panic and fear which Naruto just laughs at seeing this and then he takes off his helmet showing his face and turns seeing he's live on tv as there's a newspaper reporter along with her camera man video taping him which Naruto gives a laugh as he smiles darkly.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki, a Dark Signer of the Earthbound Immortals and Red Nova! We will continue our attack until you Goodwin, come and stop us! You Signers are running out of time so hurry up or else we will begin to cause major destruction to this city like me and my friend did to that large area, you know the collapsed buildings and missing people", Naruto said loudly on camera as he laughs and puts his helmet on as he soon revs his vehicle as he speeds off!

GOODWINS MANSION

Akiza is wide eyed as she's staring shock at the love broadcast

What, have I done...", Akiza said she puts both her hands to her face.

"Wanna tell us what your talking about?", Yusei asked as he's standing next to Jack with Luna and Leo behind them which Akiza holds her head and grips her head.

"Because of me... He became like that...", Akiza said which they blink in surprise hearing that as Aliza remembers a kind and sweet kid Naruto then her hands shake as she remembers the Naruto from now.

"I... It was after I saw my parents enjoying themselves, you know the rest of what I did. As I was running, Naruto saw me and stopped me. I yelled at him that he could never understand and that I never wanted to see him again which... I hurt him more then I could know...", Akiza said but Jack questions her.

"Seriously, he becomes a dark signer bec-", Jack was caught off by Akiza who yelled as she begins crying.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! AFTER HIS BROTHER AERO DIED HE BEGAN TO FEEL LONELINESS SINCE HE LOVED HIS BROTHER MORE THEN DUELING! ON THE DAY I YELLED AT HIM, HIS PARENTS DIED IN A CRASH WITH A DRUNK DRIVER! HE HAD NO ONE AND ON THAT DAY SHERRY ONE OF OUR FRIENDS LEFT ON SOME TRIP! THEN DAIGO AND JAIME HAD TO LEAVE! AFTER A MONTH WITHOUT US, IT MUST HAVE KILLED HIM SINCE HE NEVER COULD CONNECT WITH SOMEONE ELSE! A MONTH LATER HE STOPED AT A CLIFF WHILE THERE WAS A STORM AND... HE FELL INTO THE OCEAN! BECAUSE OF ME HE BECAME LIKE THAT!", Akiza screamed as there all shocked.

"That's... What happened?", a new voice said as they turn seeing Daigo looking at her sadly with a sad smile and a Jaime as well smiling sadly causing Akiza eyes too widen as she stood.

"Daigo, Jaime-", Akiza said but was stopped as Daigo flicks her in the forehead.

"Stop crying Akiza, if that's what happened to Naruto then we have to show him the power of friends and bonds", Daigo said too her as Jack was shocked.

"Wait, your Daigo champion duelist of Asia while your Jaime Alcaraz champion duelist of Europe. What are you two doing here?", Jack said as Jaime laughs.

"We're here to help. We came to visit Naruto and Akiza originally but... Guess that didn't go quite as planned", Daigo said as he scratches the back of his head causing Jack to grab him by his cost pissed.

"This is no time to be acting like everything is fine! Don't you guys know what's at-", Jack was cut off by Daigo who looks at him seriously.

"Our friend is consumed by a pool of darkness. We will free him, then our team can finally unite", Daigo said as he grabs Jacks's arms and forces him to let go as Daigo walks past Jack and smiles.

"Don't worry, we can handle Naruto but Akiza. You will be joining us, I don't think he's showed his true power. He's hiding another level of power", Daigo said to them as Jaime follows with a smile.

"This is gonna be fun, can't wait to see my amigo again, this is gonna be so fresco!", Jaime said smiling as there shocked at how there acting which Akiza smiles and wipes her tears as the two walk away with determination on there faces.

"They may act like that, but it means that there determined to bring Naruto back", Akiza said as there surprised hearing that.

DARK SIGNERS LAIR

Naruto enters the room to find Roman waiting for him.

"Sup Rome", Naruto said as he cracks his neck.

"You talked to them didn't you, you gave Yusei advice. That's good, I want him to be the top of his game before I take him down", Roman said causing Naruto to laugh as he smiles.

"I'm itching for a fight, after all that's the first thing you taught me, Sensei", Naruto said smiling at Roman excited for what will happen.

Roman stops for a few seconds as he looks up confusing Naruto before he falls to his knees hounding his head in pain.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SOUND!", Naruto yelled hearing a screeching sound in his eyes as outside there was a meteorite falling from the sky as it crashed into the ocean causing a large explosion of water too happens as it begins sinking while on it shows a dragon but also mechanical as it sinks too the bottom of the ocean.

As it sinks, Naruto stops holding his head as he looks around confused while Roman's eyes narrow.

"I felt something, something different then your power yet... It's familiar, like Dragonic Overlord", Roman said as Naruto just stares at him.

"Ok... I can't really hear right now since I have a large headache. Why the hell did I hear a loud screeching sound?", Naruto asked with annoyance causing Roman's eyes too narrow as he looks away.

"What the hell was that, and why can't I sense it anymore?", Roman thought to himself, both unknowing of the mechanical dragon now sleeping dormant within the sea until the time it is reawakened to fight again.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 4

AT MARTHA'S HOUSE

Everyone is currently at a table eating food. Both Diago and Jaime are smiling as there eating the food as the others were surprised at seeing how fast there eating the food.

"Gracias for the comida!", Jaime said as Daigo nods.

"I missed eating-... What is it?", Daigo asked as he blinks in surprise as both look at each other and laugh.

"Are they always like this?", Trudge asks Akiza who nods.

"There always in high spirit even in bad moments", Akiza said to them and smiles seeing the two having fun until there was a bolt of lightning shattering the windows causing Yusei too stand up fast.

"What was that?", Yusei said as Martha stood up and looks around.

"Is everyone ok?", Martha asked and soon the others stood up seeing a figure outside which lightning strikes behind him showing a serpent.

"Who are you? What do you want with us?", Yusei asked getting a laugh out of him as he lists his good showing himself as Naruto.

"Sup guys, its about time you arrived. My earthbound immortal and Dragonic Overlord are itching for a fight", Naruto said showing his glowing marks.

"Naruto!", Akiza said as she runs outside causing Naruto to smile as he shows them his dark signer duel disk but stops as his eyes widen seeing Daigo and Jaime exit causing his eyes too narrow.

"Daigo, Jaime, its been awhile. Are you three going to duel me or is lill Yusei gonna? After all if I lose then you get the people my earthbound took back", Naruto said but he soon stops talking as his eyes narrow all the way as his left hand makes a fist.

"I know you're in there! GET OUT NOW BLISTER!", Naruto yelled loudly which the others blink in surprise as they heard footsteps as Blister appears at the doorway causing veins too appear on Naruto's forehead.

"It is you Blister, its been so long", Naruto said when a bee confusing Blister.

"Uh, do I know you?", Blister asked gaining a rise too Naruto's anger.

"You may not remember me, BUT WHAT ABOUT MY BIG BROTHER YOU GOT KILLED! DOES THE NAME AERO UZUMAKI RING A BELL?!", Naruto yelled causing Blisters eyes too widen all the way hearing that as he's frozen thinking back to a kid Naruto watching the two tag-team on the day of the crash. He starts thinking back to when Naruto had lifeless eyes as they were taking away Aero who was in a body bag.

"Because of you... I lost my big brother... He was the one person... Who truly understood me", Naruto said to Blister as his eyes widen as Naruto was already in front of Blister with his left hand on his chest causing everyone to turn slowly at his speed.

"What's wrong, is it so odd to be staring at the one who will send you to the netherworld", Naruto said as his eyes glow causing Blisters to become lifeless as everyone's eyes widen seeing Blister turn to black as he fades away causing all of them to be speechless as Naruto turns and begins walking away as the kids were frightened.

"He's not dead, he's with the rest of the citizens, if you want him back then you have to defeat me", Naruto said as he begins walking away causing Yusei to grit his teeth as he glares at Naruto.

"Hold on!", Yusei yelled as he runs past the others which Naruto then starts running as Yusei chases after him.

"Wait, Yusei don't!", Akiza yelled as she chases after him along with Jaime and Diago!

30 MINUTES LATEE AWAY FROM THE OTHERS

Naruto is currently standing in the middle of the city waiting as he sees Yusei arrive with narrowed eyes causing him to smile.

"Now lets see of my words gave you the courage to duel me", Naruto told him as both activate there duel disks as they draw give cards.

"Let's duel!", both yell as purple flames appears creating the shape of the winged serpent which Naruto smiles. Naruto looks too see Akiza standing next to Daigo and Jaime. As he was looking at them his marks glow along with Yusei's.

NARUTO LP 4000

YUSEI LP 4000

"You'll pay for what you did to Blister", Yusei said causing Naruto to give a laugh hearing that.

"Seriously? You hit my brother killed, he should have saved him", Naruto told Yusei causing him to touch his deck.

"The first moves mine, I draw! I summon Shield Wing in defense mode!", Yusei yelled summoning a monster.

Shield Wing DEF 900

"And with that I end my turn", Yusei said which Naruto draws and smiles at the card.

"It takes more then one signer to defeat me you know, and there are reasons why. I summon the tuner monster Demonic Dragon Mage, Deva in attack mode!", Naruto yelled as he summons out a monster.

Demonic Dragon Mage, Deva LV1 DEF 200

"I place two cards face down so its your turn", Naruto said which Yusei draws.

"I summon the tuner monster, Road Synchron!", Yusei said summoning out a monster looking like a machine in wheels.

Road Synchron LV4 ATK 1600

"Next I activate the "One for One" spell card. So by sending one monster from my hand to the graveyard, I can use "One for One" to summon a weaker monster from my hand", Yusei said summoning out another monster.

Tuningware LV1 ATK 100

"Not only that, but when I have a face up tuner monster on my field. I can instantly summon "Quillbolt Hedgehog" from my graveyard!", Yusei said summoning out a third monster which unknowing to him Naruto predicted he would synchro summon next turn.

Quillbolt Hedgehog LV2 ATK 800

"Next ill activate Tuningware's ability. When its used to synchro summon, it can act as a level 2 monster", Yusei said which Naruto smiles.

"That could only mean", Akiza said as Yusei finishes her sentence.

"That in tuning Road Synchron with my Quillbolt Hedgehog and Tuningware in order to synchro summon Road Warrior! Lets Rev it Up!", Yusei yelled as his monster appears which Naruto just smiles.

Road Warrior LV8 ATK 3000

"Sweet", Daigo said smiling as Jaime nods.

"Magnífico, Yusei Fudo!", Jaime said smiling at this.

"Since I used tuningware to synchro summon just now, I can activate his Alecia's ability! Time to brawl, Road Warrior attack Naruto directly! Go lightning claw'", Yusei yelled as his monster charges straight for him but Naruto laughs.

"I activate the trap card Negate attack meaning your attack is negated and the battle phase ends here", Naruto said as there's a swirling shield in front of him blocking the strike.

"I'm not done yet, I activate Road Warriors ability! Once a turn I can use its power to summon a level one or two monster from my deck and I chose Turbo Booster!", Yusei yelled as his monster fires a green beam which Turbo booster emerges from it.

Turbo Booster LV1 ATK 0

"This ones for you Rally, now I activate Turbo Boosters ability! By releasing this card I can pound Dragon Mage into the dirt. Go, twin fists of fury!", Yusei said as his monster fires its parts at Naruto hitting his monster and causing an explosion but as it clears it shows the monsters unharmed causing Yusei's eyes too widen.

"If its the only card on the field it can't be destroyed by card effects and by battle but on the bright side once its used to synchro summon it can't be used for the rest of the duel", Naruto told Yusei which he grits his teeth.

"Over there, hey Yusei!", someone said which the five turn seeing the two orphans?!

"No...", Yusei said with wide eyes which Akiza places both hands over her mouth.

"Oh dear, what are they doing here? Don't come any closer, don't touch that barrier!", Akiza said to them loudly confusing them as Naruto just laughs.

"I activate my second trap card, "Altar of the Bound Deity"! During my standby phases, I place one earthbound immortal counter on this cars for each face up defense position monster on the field. When it has four or more counters I can special summon one earthbound immortal from my deck!", Naruto yelled as an Altar rises behind him.

"Oh know...", Yusei said as Naruto just smiles darkly.

"Kids run!", Akiza yells too the children who are crying.

"A few more friends of yours have snuck in. So sad for you since they'll be gone very soon", Naruto said to him as Yusei try's to think of something which Naruto draws one card and smiles.

"My field spell, eheheheheh", Naruto said causing Yusei's eyes too narrow.

"I activate my Altars affect, so now it gains one counter", Naruto said as the a lantern lights.

"Now I summon Flame Edge Dragon", Naruto yelled summoning a monster.

Flame Edge Dragon LV4 ATK 1500

"Now my mages effect activates and I can target one monster on my side of the field and his level becomes the same as his", Naruto said as very are level eight causing Akiza's eyes too widen.

"Now I tune my level four Demonic Dragon Mage, Deva with my level four Flame Edge Dragon! THE APOCALYPTIC FLAMES THAT REDUCE EVERYTHING IN THIS WORLD TO ASHES! DRAGONIC OVERLORD!", Naruto yelled as they see a red beam with an eruption of flames as Dragonic Overlord appears.

Dragonic Overlord LV8 ATK 3000

"Since I summoned a synchro monster, I can special summon this tuner monster from my hand, come out Demonic Dragon Mage, Apalala in defense mode!", Naruto yelled summoning out his monster.

Demonic Dragon Mage, Apalala LV3 DEF 300

"That monster will do well to add another counter to the Altar next turn. Now I activate his ability! Once per a turn I can chose one monster my opponent controls and halves its attack which I chose Road Warrior!", Naruto yelled causing everyone's eyes too widen as Dragonic Overlords attack halves from being glared at by his monsters yellow eyes.

Road Warrior LV8 ATK 1500

"Dragonic overload, attack Road Warrior with flames of the apocalypse!", Naruto yelled as his monster unleashed an eruption of flames from its mouth at Road runner as it consumes the monster causing an explosion as Yusei yells in pain as he's consumed by the flames and send back as he hits the ground hard.

YUSEI LP 2500

"EHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHHAHAHAH! COME ON YUSEI GET UP, IM NOT EVEN SHOWING YOU MY TRUE POWER! IF YOU SHOW ME A NEW MONSTER THEN ILL SHOW YOU MINE!", Naruto yelled laughing as Yusei gets up slowly seeing Naruto smiling darkly as his dragon roars while Naruto looks at the field spell in his hand.

"If I play this with my earthbound immortal, Yusei will have no chance at defeating me! He should've dueled me with another signer!", Naruto thought with a smile while Yusei grits his teeth seeing the image of two monsters. One was Red nova in his first form fighting against the Crimson dragon while the other was the Netherworld king.

"If I don't do something soon and stop him from summoning his earthbound immortal or those kids are done for", Yusei thought to himself as he stares at Naruto seeing him smiling which an image of Kalin appears next too Naruto's face causing a pang of fear to appear in his heart as the image of Kalin's earthbound immortal appears in his mind.

"I play one card face down, now Yusei. You better hurry since next turn, my earthbound a coming. SO YOU BETTER MAKE YOUR TURN COUNT!", Naruto yelled the second part while smiling widely as Yusei's eyes narrow.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 5

NARUTO LP 4000

YUSEI LP 2500

"I draw!", Yusei yelled drawing one card.

"Yusei, if you destroy Dragonic Overlord with a card effect then he'll just come straight back to the field!", Akiza yelled causing Yusei's eyes too widen as he looks back at the dragon sees it staring at him which it gives off a red aura then at the Altar that has one torch lit.

"I have to stop him from summoning out his earthbound next turn, and I don't think he's bluffing", Yusei thought to himself.

"I summon Speed Warrior!", Yusei yelled summoning out his monster that appears.

Speed Warrior LV2 ATK 900

"Now by tribute Speed Warrior, I'm allowed to summon Turrent Warrior!

Turrent Warrior LV5 ATK 1200

"And there's more, see all of my warriors attack points are transferred to him as a bonus", Yusei said as Turrent Warriors attack increases.

Turrent Warrior LV5 ATK 2100

"I won't let you summon that Earthbound Immortal! Turrent Warrior attack Demonic Dragon Mage, Apalala!", Yusei ordered as his monsters turrets aim for his Mage and fire destroying his monster causing an explosion as Naruto had his left hand up not letting the smoke get in his face.

"I end my turn with a face down card!", Yusei yelled playing one card face down. Naruto soon notices Martha and Trudge inside one of the buildings watching.

"No, you're wrong! If Naruto summons an Earthbound Immortal, they'll be lost. There spirits taken, please help!", Akiza yelled too them shocking Martha completely.

"I'll help, Yusei!", Martha yelled gaining his attention.

"Yeah up here, don't even think about losing this duel!", Martha said which Yusei looks back at Naruto.

"Impressive you thought to stop me from destroying my monster, but...(draws a card and smiles) IN THE END THAT DID NOTHING! Altar of The Bound Deity activates and it gains another counter!", Naruto yelled as another torch up.

"Too late, I ACTIVATE MY TRAP CARD! "Offerings To The Bound Deity"! Now by halving my life points I gain two more lorches meaning heard comes the immortal!", Naruto yelled smiling.

"Naruto don't!", Akiza yelled too him but he doesn't listen.

"Now the fun begins!", Naruto yelled as the altar behind him glows purple as it erupted in a purple bean of light which the Earthbounds heart appears as it begins drawing in the dark smoke.

"What's that black smoke?", Yusei asked seeing it.

"Just to help me summon my earthbound, there attend of negative energy that helps summon forth my earthbound immortal, now time for more", Naruto said which Yuseo turns towards the kids seeing there holding there chests in pain as they begin to glow with there spirits beginning to leave there body's.

"Yusei!", Akiza yelled as Martha and Trudges eyes widen.

"Oh no, my boys!", Martha said as Yusei grits his teeth.

"How could I let those poor kids down and it'll take a miracle to save them now", Yusei thought as they all heard an engine and Naruto looks up seeing Jack rising his duel runner.

"Who here ordered a miracle?!", Jack yelled gaining there full attention.

"It's Jack!", Yusei said with surprise as everyone sees him.

"Alright!", Trudge said smiling seeing this.

"My boys, they need you!", Martha yelled to him.

"Who doesn't, I won't let my youngest fans get sucked into the shadows. HEADS UP!", Jabk yelled as the purple flames rise trying to stop him but he breaks through ideas he lands near the kids and gets off as he runs to then she hugs them as his mark glows brighter creating a shield like Akiza's did too Daigo and Jaime.

"It doesn't matter, NOW COME FORTH EARTHBOUND IMMORTAL QUETZALCOATL!", Naruto yelled loudly as the heart glows brightly and the beam fades as there's an earthquake which kids are hiding into Jacj as there was an eruption of flames with a creature rising causing Yusei's eyes too widen as that watch it.

"De miedo, the Aztec god. That can't be possible, an Aztec god as an earthbound?!", Jaime said completely shocked seeing a god as an earthbound while Daigo's eyes narrow.

"This isn't gonna be easy", Daigo said as Naruto just smiles as his serpent roared loudly, just like Godzilla 2014 movie.

Earthbound Immortal Quetzalcoatl LV 10 ATK 4000

"But I'm not done yet, I activate the field spell card, "MOUND OF THE BOUND CREATOR!", Naruto yelled playing his field spell which hundreds is chains burst from the ground as they wrap around his serpents neck and wings which it screeches again.

"Level 10 and higher monsters on the field cannot be destroyed by card effects, which mine is!", Naruto yelled loudly as there eyes widen hearing that.

"But your lucky, due to his affect if there's a field spell on the field, he's unable to attack", Naruto said causing then to blink in surprise.

"Now I activate Dragonic Overlords affect! Remember, I pick Turrent Warrior and his attack is halved!", Naruto yelled loudly as Dragonic Overlords eyes glow causing Turrent Warrior's attack to halve.

Turrent Warrior LV5 ATK 1050

"Yusei, you could never understand true loneliness. After Akiza left I began to understand one thing. Not being able to make friends, losing my family, after one month of looking around for Akiza I truly understood it. This world is hell, for years I've trained in loneliness with Roman teaching me yet there was no kindness in his teachings. He taught me too duel better, but... It hurts... So much...", Naruto said as his body gives off darkness as he holds his head.

"The pain... Of being alone, I... This world was like hell to me. No one able to understand my pain, it... Was so terrible... Even my dueling begin to fail as everyone made fun of me and called me pathetic... I was on the verge of killing myself... I... So weak I couldn't even bear the life I once had just cause I didn't have anyone... No one needing me or wanting to talk to me... I eventually lost... Myself, I was... Nothing. You could never understand what it's like at losing your purpose at living, its so horrible. Red Nova and Quezalcoatl found me and gave me a new life. I had nothing, I was nothing and yet they chose me. They gave me power and trained me. Red Nova and Quezalcoatl became... My friends... It made me so happy at having a purpose and goal. I will not change, because I owe them everything since without them I wouldn't have been here today, they have me purpose in my life. They have me comrades to call friends. That is why I'm willing to destroy humanity if it means having friend and a purpose at living.", Naruto said with sadness while Yusei and the others were shocked.

"Now that I'm done giving you my reason why, NOW! Dragonic Overlord attack Turrent Warrior with flames of apocalypse!", Naruto yelled as his monster unleashes an eruption of flames straight for Yusei!

"I play my trap, "Iron Resolve"! Now if I cut my life points in half, I get to stick around and fight for another round Naruto!", Yusei yelled as his monster explodes while a shield forms around him blocking the flames but the flames continue as it causes an explosion behind Yusei which he turns seeing the building with Trudge and Martha shaking.

"I may no longer attack but I'm far from done, also it seems that building is collapsing", Naruto said which Yusei's eyes widen as they heard yelling an they see a child on the top of the building.

"Oh no!", Yusei said as Naruto just laughs.

"Don't worry, he won't die but get absorbed", Naruto told him which Yusei grits his teeth but stops seeing Martha trying to save the kid while Trudge is at the door way.

"Martha!", Yusei yelled to her as Jack also yelled "Get back" while Naruto just watches in interest seeing what's happening as the two begin heading for Trudge but the building shakes more as the flames increase which Martha helps the kid who grabs Trudges hand as he pulls him close to himself but the building shakes more causing Martha to slide back down.

"MARTHA!", Yusei yelled loudly not wanting to think about what will happen as she tries to climb back up but its useless as she slides back more which Naruto soon stops smiling as he watches.

"She already knows she can't climb back up", Naruto thought to himself.

"Martha...", Yusei said as Jack grits his teeth.

"Hold on!", Jack yelled to her which she looks at them.

"Oh boys, it warms my heart to see you as friends again. One more thing, win this, beat this darkness, and make it quick cause I'll be waiting for you", Martha said as she slides back all the way!

"MARTHA!", Yusei yelled as she falls off the edge shocking all of them.

"Oh know!", Akiza says as age turns into a purple spirit and flys high and enters the Earthbounds mouth as Yusei was completely shocked at seeing this.

"She's... NOOOOOOOOOOOO!", Yusei screamed loudly as Jack closed his eyes as he looks down which the building moves more as the kid and Trudge begin to slide towards the edge!

"Not them too!", Akixa days as Trudge was able to stop.

"Yusei... You know what to do. Go take care of his monsters now!", Jack yelled at him causing Yusei too grit his teeth.

"He's right, you still-", Akiza was cut off by Naruto.

"Sorry but, I have won. MY EARTHBOUNDS ABILITY ACTIVATES, ONCE PER A TURN WHILE THERE'S A FEILD SPELL ON THE FEILD HE CAN CHOSE ONE MONSTER ON THE FEILD AND DESTROY IT AND I CHOSE SHEILD WING!", Naruto yelled as his monster roars loudly as Shield wing explodes!

"Now, once per a turn if my opponent has no monsters on his or hers field, YOU TAKE DAMAGE EAQUAL TO HALF OF HIS ATTACK!", Naruto yelled shocking everyone as Yusei's eyes widen hearing that having no other card to stop his monsters effect as Quetzalcoatl unleashes an eruption of purple flames straight at Yusei who's unable to stop the attack as the attack is large then Madara's majestic flame destroyer.

"I think I've made my point", Naruto said as he removes the card from his field which the flames disappear shocking everyone as Naruto sticks the card up.

"RETURN TO ME!", Naruto ordered as his monster roars and soon receded into the ground as Naruto's monster and field spell disappear which Naruto turns away from them.

"I'm allowing you to live, so you can fight Kalin as I promised him that I wouldn't defeat you, now you should have dueled me with your comrads instead of by yourself you idiot. I'm far stronger then all the dark signers since my earthbound has te power to destroy all of them", Naruto said to him as he begins walking away while Yusei falls to his knees and grits his teeth angrily at being allowed to live which Naruto jumps high onto the rubble as Roman appears with the others.

"Well, I certainly didn't expect you to let him live, but he is Kalin's prey so I'll let it slide", Roman said smiling.

"Another duel, a little signer can't defeat Naruto's monsters", Devack said to them as Naruto stands next up Kalin and turns too all of them.

"Eheheheheh, see Yusei its hopeless but if you want your friends back then I'm right here Yusei! Ehehe, or are you even more scared from dueling Naruto ahahahahah!", Kalin said smiling as he laughed which Yusei behind standing up slowly.

"Yeah I'm scared, but... I DON'T CARE! YOUR DARK DECKS ARE ABOUT TO BE DESTROYED!", Yusei said angrily as lighting hits the ground between them.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 6

The two groups stare at each other as Yusei was pissed off at Naruto.

"Alright Dark Signers this is it, it's time to pay for what you've done", Yusei said to them as Devack speaks.

"Well before you try and cash out. I have something the little girl might be looking for", Devack said showing the card "Ancient Fairy Dragon" shocking Luna.

"That's ancient fairy dragon", Luna said as Devack just smiles.

"I believe this card should be in your deck, now if you want to get this card back, you'll have to come battle me and in case your wondering who I am, my name is Devack and I bear the mark of the monkey", Devack said showing his mark on his right arm causing Roman to laugh.

"Fate has finally brought us together, signer and dark signer. Let us meet tomorrow at the four stars of destiny. The end will be decided there", Roman said as they all turn away which Jack caught peak of Carly's face causing his eyes too widen in complete shock as Naruto stops and gives a laugh.

"You guys aren't mentally prepared yet and we won't duel you no matter what. Yusei still needs help preparing after almost losing to me and Jack you should thank me since after all if I hadn't turned Carly into a dark digger age would be dead", Naruto told them shocking Jack more as Naruto looked back at Akiza, Daigo, and Jaime.

"I'll be waiting for you three", Naruto said as he begins walking again while Yusei looks down angrily as he grits his teeth hearing Naruto's words while the whole time they were being watched from afar by three figures in white cloaks as they were watching the two groups but more precisely Naruto.

BACK AT MARTHA'S HOUSE

Daigo was sitting on a chair as his eyes were narrowed thinking about Naruto ignoring everything.

(After Akiza left I began to understand one thing. Not being able to make friends, losing my family, after one month of looking around for Akiza I truly understood it. This world is hell, for years I've trained in loneliness with Roman teaching me yet there was no kindness in his teachings. He taught me too duel better, but... It hurts... So much... The pain... Of being alone, I... This world was like hell to me. No one able to understand my pain, it... Was so terrible... Even my dueling begin to fail as everyone made fun of me and called me pathetic... I was on the verge of killing myself... I... So weak I couldn't even bear the life I once had just cause I didn't have anyone... No one needing me or wanting to talk to me... I eventually lost... Myself, I was... Nothing. You could never understand what it's like at losing your purpose at living, its so horrible. Red Nova and Quezalcoatl found me and gave me a new life. I had nothing, I was nothing and yet they chose me. They gave me power and trained me. Red Nova and Quezalcoatl became... My friends... It made me so happy at having a purpose and goal. I will not change, because I owe them everything since without them I wouldn't have been here today, they have me purpose in my life. They have me comrades to call friends. That is why I'm willing to destroy humanity if it means having friends and a purpose at living)

Daigo's eyes narrow at remembering Naruto's words.

"He could have called us, if we knew what he thought then we could have been there for him so why?!", Daigo thought to himself.

"It doesn't really matter what you believe", Mina said gaining Daigo's attention.

"What do you mean?", Trudge asks her as she continues.

"No matter what you think will happen afterwards you have to reverse the reactor", Mina said as Yusei gives a nod.

"Exactly, we have to do what Goodwin told us to do", Yusei said as Luna and Leo nod.

"Fine... Let's go be heros", Jack said as he looks away.

"What did Devack mean by four stars of destiny?", Trudge asks them wanting to know.

"My guess is that he's referring too the four control units that were built to maintain the original reactor. According to the reports, they were the first part of the system to break when the reactor reacted. During development, each individual control unit went by a code name, Ccapac Apu, Aslla Piscu, Cusillu, and Uru. In there language it means The Giant, The humming bird, The monkey, and The Spider", Mina told them.

"Those are the Nazca lines that disappeared?", Akiza said to them.

"Isn't there a dragon too, what about that?", Luna ask as Mina shakes her head.

"That wasn't a dragon and there is no line for a dragon. Quetzalcoatl, that name means "Feathered Serpent" it's one of the major Gods of Aztec Mythology. But Quetzalcoatl was the name for the reactor itself. In order to reverse the reactor and stop the flow of negative energy you have to go to each of those control units and turn them on", Mina said to them.

"So then, if Naruto is the feathered serpent is he the boss?", Akiza said thinking of Naruto.

"How do they turn it on?", Trudge asks Mina who continues.

"The dragon cards in your decks, those were the cards that were used to power up each of the control units. So Luna, it's very important that you get the ancient fairy dragon back from Devack", Mina told her.

"How do you know all of this?", Yusei asks her which she sighs as she closed her eyes.

"I was told all of this by Minato Namikaze", Mina said causing Akiza, Daigo, and Jaime's eyes too widen as Daigo stood up confused.

"Wait, what does Naruto's papá have to do with any of this?", Jaime asked completely confused.

"Wait, Goodwin didn't tell you anything about him?", Mina asked as Yusei gives a nod causing her eyes too widen.

"I'm sorry...", Mina said causing Yusei's eyes too narrow hearing that.

"What are you talking about", Yusei asked her as she doesn't look him in the eyes.

"Minato Namikaze was your fathers older brother as well as creator of the Ener-D Reactor", Mina causing everyone to be speechless as there unable to speak at the new information.

"I... I have a cousin?", Yusei said with wide eyes complete shocked.

"You see Minato wasn't there at the day of the explosion, the reason was Kushine was having her baby Naruto. Minato gave the cards to your father Yusei which he gave them to Rex", Mina said to them which Yusei suddenly grabs her shoulders.

"Tell me what else happened?!", Yusei asks her as she shook her head.

"I don't know but I heard one thing, Minato was said to have went insane once after being exposed to Ener-D for to long when there was a leakage. The reports said that Minato kept saying only three things for about a month in the hospital over and over again. The Void is coming, The Dragon Emperor is rising, and the forbidden summoning must be unleashed. That's all he said and once he gained back his sanity he couldn't remember a single thing. They tried to duplicate the effects but it never happened again. We still aren't sure what exactly caused him to go insane. But none of that matters now, the rest is up to you. All of you, the fate of the world has been put into your hands", Mina said to them as Yusei let go trying to absorb all the information which Mina places a map on the table.

"Here's the location of the four control stations, Giant, humming bird, monkey, and Spider. There pretty spread out", Mina told them.

"What's the plan, hit all these units one by one?", Trudge asks her.

"Yeah, it'll be a huge waist of time. Besides a duel is one on one, we're going to have to split up and go solo. Four signers, four control stations. It's a no brainer, who knows maybe this is more of Goodwins destiny work", Jack said to them.

"We were just starting to become a real team", Luna said not wanting to do this.

"We're still a team Luna, all of us even if we're apart were still fighting for the same thing", Yusei told her as she faces him.

"I guess your right", Luna said to him.

"Who's going where?", Trudge asks.

"I'm pretty sure the mark of the giant is Kalin so I'll go there, he and I have business. Devack is the monkey and, I have to get ancient fairy dragon so I'm going to take him on", Akiza told them.

"And I'm going to go so I can root for ya!", Leo told her.

"So the humming bird must be... That other girl", Jack said to them as that look at Akiza.

"I'm sorry but... I'm going after Naruto", Akiza said shocking them.

"I'm sorry but I can't wait anymore. I want my friend back", Akiza says as they look at each other.

"Yusei, you go take the spider on too since he must know things that you need to know about Minato and your father since he's hiding something. We'll go with Akiza, it's about time we stop Naruto", Daigo said which Yusei gives a nod.

"Alright tomorrow we save our homes!", Yusei said too them as they nod.

NEXT DAY

Akiza, Daigo, Jaime, are currently on a car together with Daigo driving, Trudge and Mina are in a car with Luna and Leo, Yusei is on his duel runner while Jack is on his.

"This is is you guys, are you ready Luna?", Yusei asks her as she gives a nod.

"Yup", Luna said which Leo talks out loud.

"Hey I'm ready too!", Leo said loudly causing Yusei to smile.

"Good luck", Yusei told them.

"Come on Yusei, we've got duels to duel. Give us an arousing speech and let's be gone!", Jack said in a hurry manner.

"Alright guys, the dark signers are powerful and right now we're the only thing standing in there way. If you should find yourself up against a wall just think of the rest of us, think of your friends. We're all in this and even if we're apart we're together. Now let's go show these creeps how us signers do things!", Yusei said as he speeds off.

"If any of you loses your duel you'll have to answer to me!", Jack said as he speeds off.

"If Jack loses then does he beat himself up?", Daigo asks no one in particular gaining a laugh from Leo which he smiles as they go there separate ways.

"Those words, the void is coming, the dragon emperor is rising, and the forbidden summoning must be unleashed... Those words are from the Egyptian texts of the final prophecy, the final duel of light and darkness, nine warriors of light and the dragon emperor must face the Void, whoever wins decides the future of the universe. But I get the feeling and thankfully this feeling tells me it doesn't happen in this generation or the next", Daigo thought to himself as he unconsciously speeds up.

"From what Mina said, seems that profecía is about the enternal fight of those two", Jaime thought to himself.

"Naruto, wait for me!", Akiza thought to herself as they hurry towards Naruto's location.

REMEMBER TO LOOK AT "NARUTO OF THE NUMBERS" IT WAS MY FIRST YUGIOH FIC OF YUGIOH ZEXAL, STARTS SHORT BUT SOON GETS LONGER, "THE SEARCH FOR NARUTO", IS A FIC OF WHAT HAPPENES LATER IN ZEXAL AND "NARUTO AND THE NEXT GENERATION" IS A FIC ABOUT THE FUTURE OF YUGIOH ZEXAL IN THE ARC V TIME WHICH IS MORE THEN TWENTY YEARS LATER SO REMEMBER TO LOOK THEM UP SINCE THEY ARE CONNECTED TO THIS STORY ENTIRELY ALONG WITH MY YUGIOH GX STORY.

REMEMBER TO LEAVE A REVIEW OF YOUR THOUGHTS.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

CHAPTER 7 PART 1 OF THE FOUR WAY DUEL

ONE HOUR LATER WITHIN THE DARK SIGNERS LAIR

Naruto is currently sitting cross legged on a bridge as he's smiling.

"NARUTO!", a very familiar voice yelled causing his eyes too open seeing Akiza, Daigo, and Jaime which Naruto just stands up.

"Ahhhhh, your here", Naruto said with a smile but his eyes widen a little as he looks around sensing another signer but can't see the person along with another intruder he can't see as well.

"Eheheheheh, I'm so glad you guys are here. Now the real fun begins", Naruto said with a dark smile as he pulls back his hood showing his full face.

"Naruto, I need to tell you about your father. He has a-", Akiza was cut off by Naruto who gives a laugh.

"I already knew Yusei is my cousin, Roman told me but either way that changes nothing. He knows nothing about loss", Naruto told them shocking them at his words.

"Did you know Rex and Roman were brothers?", Naruto causing Akiza's eyes too widen at hearing that.

"Back to business but first", Naruto said as he presses a button a button on his duel disk which they heard an explosion under them causing everything to start shaking as they can see lights coming from the reactor.

"What did you do?", Daigo asks a smiling Naruto.

"Oh nothing, just destroyed the Ener-D Reactor releasing all of its negative energy which will soon open the gate to the Netherworld fully", Naruto told her as he smiles more.

"You guys have no idea what's gonna happen. Do you see, greater things will happen soon and I want Akiza by my side when it happens so, LETS BEGIN!", Naruto yelled activating his duel disk which the others activate there's as the four draw five cards and place there decks in the duel disk which Akiza's mark glows while Naruto's eyes widen.

"Seems we do have some unwelcome company, oh well", Naruto said as his marks glow while outside lines of outdoor flames appear creating his mark.

"Lets duel!", the four yell commencing the duel to begin.

NARUTO LP 12000

AKIZA, DAIGO, AND JAIME LP 4000

"Be prepared, I will no longer hold back and aim to end this quickly. I want to see you decks guardians like my Dragonic Overlord so the real fight can commence", Naruto said as he draws one card.

"Oh, look at that, seems my deck gave me a good hand. Now remember this move, I summon Bellicosity Dragon", Naruto said summoning out his armored dragon causing Akiza's eyes too widen knowing what he's planning.

Bellicosity Dragon LV4 ATK 2000

"Now you already know what happens next, his ability activates, once summoned too the field I can special summon one level 4 tuner monster from my hand or deck which I forgot to mention", Naruto said which there eyes narrow.

"Come on out, Dragonic Burnout", Naruto said as he extends his right hand as he summons the second dragon signaling what he's going to do.

Dragonic Burnout LV4 ATK 1400

"I'm tuning my level four Dragonic Burnout with my level four Bellicosity Dragon! Which I'll be able to synchro summon a familiar monster!", Naruto said loudly as Dragonic Burnout becomes stars as it flys towards Bellicosity Dragon and it becomes red rings as Bellicosity Dragon focus through the wings as it stops inside it as it becomes see through as stars appear inside it.

"NOW ONCE AGAIN BEHOLD! THE APOCALYPTIC FLAMES THAT REDUCE EVERYTHING IN THIS WORLD TO ASHES! DRAGONIC OVERLORD!", Naruto yelled as there was an eruption of flames in midair as it disappears showing his monster.

Dragonic Overlord LV8 DEF

"I play four cards face down cards and end my turn", Naruto said while smiling.

"My turn!", Daigo said loudly as he draws one card and he looks at it as he gives a smile.

"I activate double summon and for this turn only I can normal summon twice! I summon the level four Knight of Twin Sword and the level four Knight of Determination, Lamorak!", Daigo yelled as two of his monsters appear.

Knight of Twin Sword Tuner LV4 ATK 1000

Knight of Determination LV4 ATK 1900

"I tune my level four knight of Twin Sword with my level four knight of determination too synchro summon my friend and comrade!", Daigo yelled as there was a bright light?

"From the absolutely beautiful, sacred world, swoop down on luminous wings! ", Daigo said as the light becomes brighter which Naruto's eyes narrow.

"Now appear, Sanctuary Guard Dragon!", Daigo yelled as the light erupts as a form appears inside it summoning out his monster.

Sanctuary Guard Dragon LV8 ATK 3000

"Now Twin swords ability activates, now since he was used to synchro summon my monster gains 1000 more attack until the end of this turn!", Daigo said as his monsters attack increases.

Sanctuary Guard Dragon LV8 ATK 4000

"Now once he is summoned you take life points equal to half of his attack", Daigo said as his monster fires three light swords at Naruto which Dragonic Overlord gets in front of him as it protects him but he still loses life points.

NARUTO LP 10000

"I end my turn with two face down cards", Daigo said as Jaime draws a card.

"Come forth my amigo, Marine General of the Restless Tides, Algos!", Jaime said loudly as he summons his monster.

Marine General of the Restless Tides, Algos LV4 ATK 1800

"This may sound familiar to you but a little different. My marine generals ability activates when convocado meaning summoned, I can summon one tuner monster in my hand, now my comrade lens me your strength! Blue Storm Marine General, Lysandros!", Jaime yelled loudly as a second monster appears.

Blue Storm Marine General, Lysandros Tuner LV4 ATK 1500

"I tune Blue Storm Marine General, Lysandros with Marine General of the Restless Tides, Algos", Jaime said as it does the same thing as the rest of the Synchros but instead of a light there was an eruption of water creating a sphere as its swirling around.

"Now... Let the ocean roar to life and unleash its storm, behold his ideal form. The dragon of the ocean spun into existence from the warp of the wind and the weft of the sea, NOW COME FORTH! BLUE STORM SUPREME DRAGON, GLORY MAELSTORM!", Jaime yelled as the water explodes into a whirlwind of water as his monster appears with a roar.

Blue Storm Supreme Dragon, Glory Maelstorm LV8 ATK 2900

I place three cards face down and end my turn!", Jaime said which Naruto just smirks as Akiza draws.

"I summon Twilight Rose Knight!", Akiza said as she draws one card.

Twilight Rose Knight LV3 ATK 1000

"Now when he's normal summoned I can special summon one level four or lower plant type monster from my hand so come out Lord Poison!", Akiza yelled which Naruto remembers how she summoned out her dragon against him.

"Now I tune Mihawk level 3 twilight rose knight with my level four lord poison to synchro summon black rose dragon!", Akiza yelled as she goes to summon her dragon but the synchro summon shatters causing her eyes too widen as blather monsters she had are sent to the graveyard. On the feels was a trap card, "Synchro Cancel".

"When you go to synchro summon, your monsters that would be used as well as black rose dragon that you were going to summon are sent to the graveyard", Naruto said causing her eyes too widen as she grits her teeth and puts two face downs which Naruto gives a laugh.

"Now I activate the trap card, "Altar of The Bound Deity".", Naruto said causing the threes eyes too widen as the altar appears behind Naruto as he's smiling.

"I... End my turn", Akiza said as Naruto draws.

"Now my altars affect activates and it gains one counter!", Naruto said as a torch lights up.

"Now I activate the spell card "Pot of Greed" and draw two cards!", Naruto said as he draws two cards from his deck and smiles more.

"Look at that, I activate "Pot of Greed" again", Naruto said causing there eyes too widen as he draws two more cards.

"Now I summon Demonic Dragon Mage, Apalala in defense mode!", Naruto said summoning out his monster.

Demonic Dragon Mage, Apalala LV3 DEF 300

"You three have no idea what's coming", Naruto said confusing them at his words.

"What are you talking about Naruto?", Daigo asked as Naruto closed his eyes.

"You see, my father once became insane, while in te hospital he kept saying the words "The Void is coming, The Dragon Emperor is rising, and the forbidden summoning must be unleashed". During that time I was worried about him, I was there with him in the hospital when he got his sanity back. Before that he said something that was... Unbelievable... You see, he told me that the Ener-D Reactor, connected with a world from another dimension. When it connected, it released energy, my uncle, Rex Goodwin, and Roman Goodwin were able to escape thanks to my father who was locked inside the room. Now when my father was continuing to talk it got more interesting. He talked about that world, containing the ultimate gods that would put the Egyptian, Nordic, and Wicked Gods to shame. They were, how you say as old as the universe itself, they had one law never to leave there world or dimension. But, during the times of Atem The Pharaoh, one of there own defied there own law and grew to enormous sizes. He was called the "Void" he is the ultimate god of death and destruction, he fed on the universes negative emotions causing him to become him own world, "Void World". That god knew of a way to leave his own world without the guards of that world "Gear Chronicle" even noticing. What's more interesting then that, The Great Leviathan is the god of the Orichalcos, The King of the Netherworld, Nightshroud the progenitor of the "World of Darkness" and Zorc Necrophades, the creator of the "Shadow Realm". All four were once human with terrible lives before the Void turned them into what they are today. The Void cannot be slowed down or stopped, it has already found a host. A human host bearing all its power... If I were to face him then let's see... I would be defeated most likely one turn against a ultimate god. Now I'll activate the spell card "Sacrifice of The Earthbound"! By sending one synchro monster on my side of the field to the graveyard I can summon out one Earthbound Immortal from my hand", Naruto said which everyone freezes at his words while his mark glows brightly as he sticks the card up high on he air as the heart appears above them as it begin absorbing which Akiza's mark creates a shield around them as it soon stops absorbing as it turns into a beam which the bottom enters the sea of negative energy.

"NOW COME FORTH EARTHBOUND IMMORTAL QUETZALCOATL!", Naruto yelled loudly as from the negative energy an eruption happens as Quetzalcoatl rises from it as it gives a roar.

Earthbound Immortal Quetzalcoatl LV 10 ATK 4000

"That doesn't make sense, why would you activate the altar if you didn't need it?", Akiza said which Naruto smiles more.

"Who said I just had one Earthbound Immortal?", Naruto told them causing there eyes too widen.

"Ehehe... Eheheheheh... AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!", Naruto laughs loudly as there eyes narrow while an image appears behind the Earthbound Immortal was something else with multiple heads while behind Dragonic Overlord was another monster.

NEXT CHAPTER, THE AWAKENED AKIZA AND THE ULTIMATE EARTHBOUND IMMORTAL AND THE EVOLUTION OF DRAGONIC OVERLORD. LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER AND WHAT YOU THINK.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

CHAPTER 8 PART 2 OF THE FOUR WAY DUEL

NARUTO LP 10000

AKIZA, DAIGO, JAIME LP 4000

On Naruto's side of the field is Dragonic Overlord, Demonic Dragon Mage Apalala, and Earthbound Immortal Quetzalcoatl. On Daigo has Sanctuary Guard Dragon on his side of the field along with two face down cards. Jaime has Blue Storm Supreme Dragon Glory Maelstorm along with three face down cards on his side of the field. Akiza only has two face down cards on the field.

"Eheheheheh, this is getting fun!", Naruto yelled as his monsters eyes glow.

"Dragonic Overlords ability activates, once per a turn, this card can halve the attack of one monster on the field and I chose Sanctuary Guard dragon!", Naruto said as his dragons eyes glow more causing Guard dragons attack to half.

Sanctuary Guard Dragon ATK 1500

"Now, sadly without a field spell I cannot use my dragons affect but he can still attack. Now Dragonic Overlord destroy Sanctuary Guard Dragon with changes of apocalypse!", Naruto ordered as his dragon unleashes an eruption of flames at his dragon which Daigo's eyes narrow.

"I activate the trap card, "shield of the hero's! With this, my monsters attack matches yours but both will not be destroyed!", Daigo yelled as both the monsters attacks connect causing an orb of light and flames to appear as both monsters got out of the explosion which Naruto's eyes narrow.

"My earthbound destroy Maelstorm!", Naruto ordered as his dragon unleashes an large eruption of purple flames towards the dragon but two trap cards activate causing Naruto's eyes too widen.

"That's...", was all Naruto said as a water sphere appears around his earthbound immortal while a trap card appears in front of him absorbing the attack.

"Draining Shield and Water Prison. You were always the type too completely stop restrain a monster and stop his attack. If I'm correct water prison doesn't let a monster attack as long as its activated but the monster is also forced into defense mode", Naruto said as his monster switches too defense.

Earthbound Immortal Quetzalcoatl DEF 3600

"I end my turn", Naruto said to them as Daigo draws and looks at his card.

"I summon Battle Flag Knight, Constance!", Daigo yelled summoning out his monster.

Battle Flag Knight, Constance Tuner LV2 ATK 1200

"I end my turn", Daigo said causing Naruto's eyes too narrow as Jaime nods as he draws one card and looks at it.

"I activate the continues spell card, "The Ocean's Revenge"!", Jaime yelled causing his eyes too widen as there was an eruption from from the spell card on the field as its heading straight for Naruto as it consumed him.

"For every Synchro monster on our side of the feud you lose 800 life points", Jaime said as his life points decrease by 1600.

NARUTO LP 8400

The water turns to steam causing Jaime's eyes too widen as Naruto was unhurt.

NARUTO LP 10000

"By removing from play Dragonic Burnout from my graveyard, I gain back the damage I took from your card affect", Naruto told Jaime which his eyes narrow.

"I summon Tear Knight, Theo", Jaime said as a knight appears.

Tear Knight, Theo Tuner LV2 ATK 1100

"I end my turn", Jaime said as he looks at Daigo who gives a nod as the two look at there face down cards knowing the plan.

"It is pointless, Bellicosity Dragons second ability. When its in the graveyard then by removing it from play I can draw one card and if its a spell or trap card then I set it", Naruto said and draws a card which he smiles and sets it.

"It's useless... None if you can defeated me besides, when my turn comes then the end will come... Akiza, I lost my parents and my older brother. You pushed me further into the darkness. Just give up and be with me", Naruto told her with a smile but stops as his eyes narrow.

"You...", Naruto said as the three on the bridge turn to seeing a man wearing a suit, glasses, and a hat.

"It's me Akiza!", Sayer yelled as he throws off his glasses and gate shushing himself.

"Sayer, but... But when the Arcadia building was destroyed you... I thought you were lost to the Netherworld. What happened, I mean how are you here right now?!", Akiza said smiling which Sayer smiles to.

"Keep dueling Akiza, when you first came to me I could sense that your true power was to much for you to handle, fearing that you'd tap into it before you were ready and destroy yourself. I used my psychic abilities to seal it away and buried it deep inside of you but your true power can be awaken with one little sentence, Akiza. Did you hear, the entrance to the Netherworld is on the Witches Island", as Sayer finished the sentence Akiza's eyes widen along with the other three as wind starts swirling around her shocking the three as the bridge is starting to shake which Sayer laughs.

"That's it Akiza, that's the spirit, that my girl right there and duel this pathetic creep and show the world your real power!", Sayer said as a beam of light consumes Akiza while Naruto's hair shadows his eyes while Akiza's hair piece flys into the the sea of negative energy which Naruto saw it as Akiza's hair becomes wild as she shows a dark look on her face with a smile causing Daigo and Jaime to be shocked while Sayer disappeared, as this was happening Naruto shows a dark smile.

"I draw, now I summon which of the black rose from my hand", Akiza said summoning out her monster.

Witch of the Black Rose ATK 1700

"And since this monster was successfully summoned I'm able to draw another card from my deck but if the card I draw is anything other then a monster card, Witch of the Black Rose will destroy it", Akiza said as she draws a card.

"Got it, this is Rose Fairy and when Rose Fairy moves from my deck to my hand from an effect then I can instantly summon it!", Akiza yelled summoning her monster.

Rose Fairy ATK 600

"Now I activate Witches return, by sending one card from my hand up the graveyard I can add one synchro monster from my graveyard to my extra deck and I chose black rose", Akiza said which her team mates eyes widen.

"And now Witch of the Black Rose gives Rose Fairy a little tune up. I'm done listening too you Naruto, this ends here!", Akiza yelled as a beam could be seen.

"I synchro summon Black Rose Dragon!", Akiza yelled summoning her dragon back out.

Black Rose Dragon ATK 2400

A whirlwind was happening as Jaime she Daigo hold onto the the bridge while Akiza still smiles.

"You picked the wrong girl to fall in love with Naruto", Akiza told him as he's not moving but just has a dark smile.

"Now I'll use "Mark of the Rose" on Dragonic Overlord taking control of it", Akiza said as a mark appears on it and flys to Akiza's side of the field.

"Now I activate Black Rose Dragons ability, by banishing one plant type monster from my graveyard then I target one defense monster on your feud and that's your earthbound immortal!", Akiza said as the water prison disappears as it switches to attack and its attack goes to zero.

"Now, Dragonic Overlord attack his earthbound with flames of apocalypse!", Akiza yelled as his monster unleashes a tornado of flames straight at his earthbound pricing through it causing a massive explosion which Naruto's marks glow at he's consumed by the attack causing her to smoke

NARUTO LP 7000

"Ahahahahah, how does it-", Akiza stops as the flames are being devoured by Naruto as its flowing into his mouth as it disappears.

"That was tasty, now end your turn. After all my monster can't be destroyed by card effects as well as I take no damage by battle", Naruto said as he shows seriousness in his eyes.

"I end my turn", Akiza said as Naruto draws and smiles.

"Oh look at that. I activate my third pot of greed", Naruto said causing Akiza's eyes too widen as he draws too cards.

"Now-", Naruto was stopped as they heard two voices from the loud speakers that's in the large room.

[I want to know the truth about Naruto's family Sayer! Why did you mess with Aero ad Blisters duel runner as well as cause the crash killing Naruto's parents!]

There wall shocked at what they heard as Naruto's eyes were completely wide as he looks seeing a window with Yusei and Sayer inside.

[I couldn't allow him to live, Aero knew to much about what I've been doing and was locating all my hideouts one by one. On top of that Naruto's mother was in charge of Sector Security, sooner or later they would have pinned down all of our locations and taken them all out at the same time. I couldn't allow that to happen through killing Minato too was even better]

[You won't get away with this! YIURE through ruining lives!]

[I'm just getting started]

Was all they heard as the windows explode with Yusei hanging from the edge and Sayer standing above him.

"Still hanging on are we, well its-", Sayer stopped hearing his voice echoing across the room.

"You never picked up on the fact that our entire conversation is being broadcasted to everyone in this room", Yusei says smiling causing Sayer to become shocked.

"How is that possible?", Sayer asked not understanding how as Yusei showed him his duel disk.

"Before you started blabbing, I enabled the live feed function on our duel disks", Yusei said as Sayer turns and freezes seeing Naruto string at him with wide eyes and unleashing killing intent causing the bridge to start shaking.

"You... You took my family... You caused this to happen...", Naruto says as Sayer was unable to even move.

"That's it, after you I'm killing everyone apart of the Arcadia movement in the most painful way possible... AND YOUR FIRST! MY DRAW!", Naruto yelled drawing.

"My altars affect activates and gains a third torch! I'm not done yet! U activate Offerings to the Bound Deity! By paying Half my life pints I gain two more counters she guess what, I have five", Naruto said while the altar begins cracking as lights appear from it.

"FROM THE LIGHT COMES THE DARK, AND FROM THE DARK COMES CHAOS!", Naruto roared as the altar was consumed by a dark beam of light that starts getting bigger as the beam hits the sky while outside the snake serpent disappears and another appear twice its size but different.

Black lightning comes from Naruto's eyes as a new monster starts appear as its entire body is humanoid while its completely black with rainbow lines going through it. It's head looks just like an Egyptian Jackals heads but its eyes look just like the eyes of "Sauron" from The Lord of the rings. From its back sprouted multiple long necks with Egyptian animal faces of Egyptian gods appears connected to the ends of the necks while in its left hand was an Egyptian Khopesh and in its right hand was a double sided Egyptian fan axe.

"BEHOLD! EARTHBOUND IMMORTAL GOD ANUBIS!", Naruto yelled loudly as there all side eyed at it standing largely behind Naruto.

Earthbound Immortal God Anubis LV12 ATK 10000

"ANUBIS! SEND HIM TO THE NETHERWORLD", Naruto ordered as Anubis looks at Sayer causing his eyes too widen as he suddenly turned to energy as he heads straight for the sea of negative energy entering it.

"T-Ten thousand attack points...", Yusei said completely shocked as Naruto smiles.

"I'M NOT DONE YET! I SUMMON OUT DEMONIC DRAGON MAGE, DEVA!", Naruto yelled summoning out his monster.

Demonic Dragon Mage, Deva LV1 ATK 400 DEF 200

"Now it's time to show you another one of my strongest! AFTER ALL I HAVE A TUNER!", Naruto yelled loudly as his smile increases.

"IM TUNING DEMONIC DRAGON MAGE, DEVA TO DRAGONIC OVERLORD AND DEMONIC DRAGON MAGE, APALALA!", Naruto yelled loudly causing everyone's eyes too widen as Yusei stops finally making it too the bridge.

The three monsters fly high as his demonic dragon Mage turns into an overwhelming sphere of crimson flames as both monsters ever it and glow brightly as starts appear inside them. As this was happening Naruto grabs his head in utter pain as he looks in front of him as a girl was standing in front of him smiling. She has dark pink eyes, pale skin and dark blue hair with light blue bangs. She's wearing a long hood on her head, white heeled sandals, a white dress and three gold rings on her legs.

"... You're... The one from my dreams...", Naruto said with wide eyes as she just smiles.

"We'll be together again, in the next life", was all age said as she disappears... Naruto looks down as his hair covered his eye and looks up showing nothing but rage because of seeing that girl an enormous amount of anger and rage appeared in his heart as he saw an outline of a man with orange hair causing his rage to increase as his body erupts with crimson energy.

"LET THE RAGE OF THE PAST TRANSFORM YOU, SHOW THEM ALL MY RAGE OF LOSS AND LOVE! SHOW THEM MY ANGER OF THE PAST!", Naruto screamed as the sphere explodes on a vortex of flames.

"Merag... That's her name...", was all Naruto said as the monster floats down behind Naruto as the four are completely shocked.

"Meet my rage and grief. DRAGONIC OVERLORD "THE X".", Naruto screamed as his new monster roared unleash a in ding crimson light as his marks glow brighter.

Dragonic Overlord "The X" LV12 ATK 4200

"This isn't good at all, this power and will. He's surpassed his old self several times over minutes ago in summoning those two monsters. Akiza... Your our last hope if we cannot defeat him, you have that card... The card that can decide Naruto's fate", Daigo thought as he swallows.

NEXT TIME, PART 3 FINAL. THE SUMMONING OF MAJESTIC GARDEN DRAGON AND THE CARD OF DESTINY. LEAVE A REVIEW OF WHAT YOU THOUGHT.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

CHAPTER 9 PART 3 OF THE FOUR WAY DUEL

NARUTO LP 10000

AKIZA, JAIME, AND DAIGO LP 8000

(Remember when Jaime used draining shield to absorb the attack of earthbound)

On Naruto's side of the field are Dragonic Overlord "The X" LV12 ATK 4200 and Earthbound Immortal God Anubis LV12 ATK 10000. Daigo has Sanctuary Guard Dragon and Battle Flag Knight Constance on his side of the field. Jaime has Blue Storm Supreme Dragon, Glory Mealstorm and Tear Knight Theo. Akiza has Black Rose Dragon and two face down cards.

o"Now my attack will begin but sadly, Dragonic Overlord cannot attack due to only Anubis. Anubis cannot attack but his affect can activate during each of your turns, one monster must attack Anubis no matter what or you receive damage equal to its attack at the end of the turn, but his other affect forbids any other monsters on my side of the field from attacking so with this I end my turn", as Naruto finished as Daigo and Jaime are wide eyed at its affect which the two look at each other knowing what they must do while Akiza is lost in thought as her hair is over her face.

(Eheheheheh, you win again Akiza)

"... Naruto...", as Akiza is lost in thought she looks at her deck which is giving off a golden glow which only she could see as an image of a smiling kid Naruto appeared on it.

(This card can change people including it is the card that represents changing destiny, I'm giving it to you since then we can always be friends)

"My turn!", Daigo yelled as he draws a card and looks at it and smiles

YUGIOH 5DS OST MAJESTIC STAR DRAGON THEME

"I summon out Knight of Determination, Lamorak!", Daigo yelled as a light appears and from it his monster.

Knight of Determination, Lamorak LV2 Tuner ATK 1500

"Now I'm tuning Both Knight of Determination, Lamorak and Battle Flag Knight, Constance with Sanctuary Guard Dragon!", as Daigo yelled it he three monsters fly high in the air causing Naruto's eyes too widen seeing a blinding light.

"Behold the gate too the shining god, the guard to that gate holding his divine power that will bring forth a a new path, SYNCHRO SUMMON! DIVINE SACRED DRAGON, SAINT BLOW DRAGON!", Daigo yelled as the new monster appears from the blinding light.

Divine Sacred Dragon, Saint Blow Dragon LV12 ATK 4100

The dragon unleashes a devastating roar like screech doing.

"Now I activate his ability! DIVINE ARROW!", Daigo yelled as his monsters sword turns into a bow as a shining aerie appears as it fires the arrow high above then as it unleashes a bright light.

"With this your monsters attack is halved until the end of the turn as well as he gains that attack but its halved.

Divine Sacred Dragon, Saint Blow Dragon ATK 6600

Earthbound Immortal God Anubis ATK 5000

"Now attack his monster with sword of hope!", Daigo yelled as his monster charges as the bow turns into a sword as it charges but Anubis's eyes glow as its attack increases.

Earthbound Immortal God Anubis LV12 ATK 10000

Divine Sacred Dragon, Saint Blow Dragon ATK 4100

Both Daigo and Jaime's eyes widen seeing the attack increase.

"Once per a turn, if its targeted by a card affect and destroyed or removed by it then during the battle phase, if its in graveyard or removed from play it comes straight back to the field as well as if its targeted by a card affect and not destroyed then during the battle phase of the same turn if either one of our monsters attacks become higher then its changed back to its original attack along with mine", Naruto told them as Daigo's eyes narrow.

"I activate Divine Sacred Dragon, Saint Blow Dragon's second ability! By cutting its attack in half then the attack is negated!", Daigo yelled as his monster releases a blinding light.

Divine Sacred Dragon, Saint Blow Dragon ATK 2050

"Impressive, you were able to save yourselves thanks to that card", Naruto said to them while smiling as his eyes glow.

"I end my turn", Daigo said as Jaime draws one card.

"I summon out Blue Storm Soldier, Rascal Sweeper to the field!", Jaime said loudly as a whirlpool appears in midair and his monster comes out of it.

Blue Storm Soldier, Rascal Sweeper LV2 Tuner ATK 100

Blue Storm Supreme Dragon, Glory Mealstorm and Tear Knight Theo

"NOW! I TUNE MY LEVEL TWO'S BLUE STORM SOLDIER, RASCAL SWEEPER AND TEAR KNIGHT, THEO WITH BLUE STORM SUPREME DRAGON, GLORY MAELSTROM!", Jaime yelled as there was a beam of light which turns into a whirlpool of water at the size of an earthbound immortal.

"El rey del mar y las tormentas! NOW BEHOLD! MARINE GENERAL OF THE HEAVENLY SCALE, TIDAL-BORE DRAGON!", Jaime yelled as a monster comes out of it which Naruto's eyes widen all the way at its size.

Marine General of the Heavenly Scale, Tidal-Bore Dragon LV12 ATK 4500

"ABILITY ACTIVATE! WHIRLPOOL OF THE KING!", Jaime yelled as his monster roars loudly causing Naruto too look up at it as its roaring which next to it water from into an exact clone?

Clone ATK 0 DEF 0

"Now attack Anubis Clone!", Jaime yelled as Naruto's eyes widen all the way.

"Are you insane, that monster has zero attack?!", Naruto yelled as Jaime smiles which both clone as Anubis attacks meet causing an explosion as the clone disappears.

"Why did he-", Naruto stopes as his eyes widen all the way.

Earthbound Immortal God Anubis ATK 0

"When the clone is destroyed by battle, the one that destroyed it will have its attack become zero and its affect negated for the entire duel", Jaime said as he smiles which Naruto's eyes are completely wide as he grits his teeth with anger.

"Ahora Atacar Anubis with Whirlpool of the King!", Jaime yelled as his monster unleashes an eruption of water from its mouth as its a spinning blast of water heading straight Anubis.

"How... Could they be able to...", Naruto said as the water pierces right through its chest gaining a roar of pain as it explodes.

"RAGHHHHHHHHHH!", Naruto yelled in pain as he was sent flying back and rolling across the bridge hard which the others try to keep balance.

NARUTO LP 5500

"I end my turn...", Jaime said with a smile as Naruto is laying on his back not moving at all.

OST END

"Akiza, now you can-", Daigo was stopped as Akiza was on her knees holding her head in pain.

"Naruto...", Akiza said as looks down crying which the two were shocked seeing this.

"I... I can't do it... Sayer... What he did...", Akiza said crying but they heard laughing as Naruto stood up covered in wounds.

"You're draw Akiza", Naruto told her which Akiza doesn't draw remembering the past Naruto.

"AKIZA! DRAW! IF WE DONT WIN THEN NARUTO WILL NEVER COME BACK!", Daigo yelled but she was shaking.

"What happened to Sayer, she was being used and because of him he made Naruto into a dark signer...", Jaime thought to himself.

"I can-", Akiza was cut off by Naruto.

"Akiza draw and end your turn, I don't want to win this way so draw... NOW!", Naruto yelled which she places a hand on her deck and her hand is shaking as she draws the card shakily but her eyes widen all the way at what she drew along with life coming back into her eyes causing Naruto's eyes to narrow at what she drew.

"I end my turn", Akiza said as she stares at the card which Jaime and Daigo looks at each other while Naruto draws one card.

"Now... It's time too show you Dragonic Overlord "The X" true power! Now attack Divine Sacred Dragon, Saint Blow Dragon!", Naruto ordered as his monster charges straight for it!

"I activate Divine Sacred Dragon, Saint Blow Dragon's second ability! By cutting its attack in half then the battle phase is over!", Daigo yelled but Naruto gives a laugh causing his eyes too widen as Naruto's eyes glow red.

"Dragonic Overlord "The X"'s affect activates, I'm allowed to draw one card after I make an attack and if it's a monster I can attack again!", Naruto said causinh Daigo's eyes too widen at hearing that as Naruto draws once more which he smiles.

"Monster meaning... NOW DESTROY HIS MONSTER!", Naruto ordered as Daigo grits his teeth seeing Dragonic Overlord "The X" charge once more as it slashed Divine Sacred Dragon, Saint Blow Dragon in half causing a massive explosion sending all three back as Daigo grunts in pain as he has burns on his body.

"Now his second affect activates, for each monster he destroys and until the end of the turn he gains that monsters attack", Naruto said as his smile widens causing there eyes too widen.

AKIZA, JAIME, AND DAIGO LP 5850

Dragonic Overlord "The X" ATK 6250

"Now...", as Naruto said it he draws one card which his smile widens as he shows it.

"Monster, now attack Marine General of the Heavenly Scale, Tidal-Bore Dragon!", Naruto ordered as his monsters eyes glow as it charges again and unleashed another flame wave sending them back again while Jaime hits the ground covered in burn marks unable to get up.

AKIZA, JAIME, AND DAIGO LP 3830

Dragonic Overlord "The X" ATK 10750

"Now...", Naruto said as he draws and smiles which Jaime and Daigo grit there teeth while in pain.

"Monster... ATTACK THE LAST MONSTER BLACK ROSE DRAGON AND END THIS DUEL!", Naruto yelled as his monster charges as it heads straight for Black Rose dragon!

"I activate Rose Blizzard, with this if you targeted my monster for an attack then not only does its attack is blocked but it's also switched to defense mode", Akiza said but it doesn't change to defense.

"You see, it's affect does not allow it to change positions so it won't work", Naruto told her as he draws one card but his eyes narrow.

"Guess I can't attack again", as Naruto said it his monsters attack decreases.

Dragonic Overlord "The X" ATK 4200

"I set one card face down and I end my turn so... What will you do?", Naruto said with a smile as her eye widen and she looks down at her deck and closed her eyes not knowing what to do anymore while Daigo and Jaime were getting up slowly but ok there knees, Daigo draws one card but falls forward as he hits the bridge unable to make a single move.

"I guess I won-", Naruto stops seeing Daigo set a card.

"Your turn...", Daigo said as Jaime drew one card and looks at it which he gives a sad smile and also sets one card.

"Akiza... Your turn", Jaime said causing her eyes too widen all the way as she draws one card but she shakes her head.

"I have no more moves I can make... I'm sorry...", Akiza said to them as Jaime and Daigo stood up slowly as they smile at her.

"Akiza... It's ok to be afraid of thinking you may lose but don't give up", Daigo says which she looks at them seeing that there smiling.

YUGIOH ZEXAL OST PROOF OF FRIENDSHIP

"Akiza its ok... We also care for Naruto, that's why we must stop him. We know you can do it so believe in yourself just as you believe in your Black Rose Dragon", Jaime said as her eyes are wide and looks down at the face down card.

(Believe in the future as well as yourself then, you can make even miracles happen) Naruto's words echo through her head which her eyes widen as her birthmark glows brightly confusing Naruto as Akiza closes her eyes as her birthmark disappear.

"I chose... TO PROTECT EVERYONE!", Akiza yelled as on her back appeared the crimson dragons marks becoming one.

"WE ACTIVATE OUR TRAP CARD!", Daigo and Jaime yelled confusing Naruto.

"With this we can summon one tuner monster on the field and we chose ours!", the two yelled as Knight of Determination, Lamorak and Blue Storm Soldier, Rascal Sweeper appear on Akiza's side of the field which his eyes narrow.

"The crimson dragon?", Naruto said as he felt it.

YUGIOH ZEXAL OST A DUEL OF FRIENDSHIP

"Naruto I'll defeat you and bring you back, I tune my two tuner to Black Rose Dragon!", Akiza yelled as they saw them create the synchro tube as the was a crimson light.

"COME FORTH, THE DRAGON OF MY DREAMS! MAJESTIC GARDEN DRAGON!", Akiza yelled causing Naruto's eyes too widen all the way seeing the monster with wide eyes as it comes down.

Majestic Star Dragon LV12 ATK 5000

The dragon looks like Majestic star dragon but black with its wings looking like tree branches with red roses while on its head is black white roses.

"Is that all-", Naruto was cut off by Akiza.

"Naruto... I'm not gonna hold back, I'll do everything I can to bring you back... THAT'S WHY IM NOT AFRAID TO DUEL YOU! NOW ATTACK!", Akiza yelled causing Naruto's eyes too narrow.

"You actually... THINK YOU CAN DESTROY HIM?! I ACTIVATE THE TRAP CARD "Scrap Iron Scarecrow"!", Naruto yelled as the dragon undies fed a blizzard of black roses from its mouth which was blocked by it.

"During battle with an opponents monster, all effects of that monster are negated until the end of this turn!", Akiza yelled causing his eyes too narrow.

"YOU ACTUALLY THINK ITS OVER, YOU CAN NO LONGER ATTACK!", Naruto yelled but his eyes widen as he looks at her face down card.

"I activate the quick play spell card, "DOUBLE OR NOTHING!", Akiza yelled causing Naruto's eyes to widen all the way.

"When my monsters attack is negated then it can attack again but its attack is doubled!", Akiza yelled as her monster roared loudly!

Majestic Garden Dragon ATK 10000

"Impossible... That card... You still have it?", Naruto said with shock at Akiza smiles sadly.

"I kept it all this time, after all I love you", Akiza said which his eyes widen as his left hand touched his chest as he smiles sadly.

"All this time I loved you and I never stopped. It made me so happy to see you that's why I want to save you...", Akiza said as her dragon roars.

"MAJESTIC GARDEN DRAGON, ATTACK DRAGONIC OVERLORD WITH BLIZZARD OF THE ROSES OF DREAMS!", Akiza ordered as her dragons unleashes an eruption of white roses straight at Naruto who has completely wide eyes before he smiles sadly.

"You beat me...", was all Naruto said as the attack hits his monster causing a massive explosion sending him flying back across the bridge.

NARUTO LP 0

OST END

"NARUTO!", Akiza yelled as she goes to run across the bridge but before she could get to him she was sent flying back by Naruto which Daigo caught her as Naruto stands up slowly.

"I lost... I... Lost...", Naruto said with a smile as his body starts to darken but his marks glow causing it to stop and the color restores.

"Sorry but my time is up...", Naruto told her with a sad smile confusing Akiza, Daigo, and Jaime as they stare at him which he looks down at the sea of negative energy.

"I'm not coming back with you guys...", Narutok said to then which there confused at hearing.

MIRAI NIKKI OST MINENE DEATH

"Naruto, what do you mean?", Akiza asked as Naruto throws his cloak off causing there eyes to widen seeing some kind of grenades attached to his shirt along with he presses a button on his chest connected too a little computer screen causing it to glow green while hundreds of lights appear on the walls of the entire lair which there completely shocked.

"I planned this from the very beginning if I ever lost I would detente the positive energy C4 and grenades giving you as much time to hold back the Nether World King. You guys better get going", Naruto told then which her eyes widen all the way.

"But you don't-", Akiza was stopped as Daigo chopped her in the back of the neck knocking her out as he carries her bridal style which he smiles at them and before they could say anything Dragonic Overlord appears behind them picking them all up as it takes off towards the large hole above them.

"So long... Friends...", Naruto thought as he holds the detonator but his eyes widen as he heard movement and looks behind himself too see a ghostly image of his older brother smiling at him causing his eyes too widen all the way also seeing Kushina and Minato.

"Guess you were right... I wasn't all bad", Naruto said as he presses the detonator and closed his eyes seeing nothing but black.

OST END

OUTSIDE

"NARUTO!", Akiza yelled waking up immediately just as there was a beam of rainbow lights coming from the lair.

"Turn back... TURN BACK NOW!", Akiza yelled loudly at the two guys.

WHERE NARUTO IS

Naruto's eyes open slowly to find himself in a city which he sits up as he looks around.

"Where am I?", Naruto asked himself but stops hearing movement as he felt a hand touch his shoulder which he turns immediately to find an Egyptian looking Naruto smiling at him.

"Who the hell are you?!", Naruto asked as the past just smiles.

"I'm you from the past, I have something too tell you. Your time isn't over yet but before I bring you back to live I need to tell you something", he said to Naruto who's confused but his eyes widen as he turns fast to see another older Naruto, older then the two in his 30's as he runs by them others.

"Yuma, Shark, Kite, Trey, and Oliver. We have to hurry and fast! Kouji may be involved!", The Naruto said as they pass the two.

"In the future, a war breaks out. The Xyz, Synchro, Fusion, and Standard dimension are at war along with Void entering it. This war depends on us defeating Kouji", he told Naruto which his eyes narrow.

"Why should I believe you?", Naruto asked him which he smiles.

"Because, you are me and I am you", he told Naruto which his eyes widen as everything becomes white again as the guy begins walking away.

"We'll see each other again, good luck, me", and before Naruto could say anything he disappeared along with the world shattering as he looks up to see a shining light as it grabs his arm and pulls him up.

DREAM END

Naruto's eyes shoot open to find Yusei holding onto his right arm as both are inside the bean of positive and negative energy.

"WILL YOU WAKE UP ALREADY?!", Yusei yelled as his eyes are completely wide.

"ARE YOU STUPID, WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE AND HOW ARE YOU EVEN ALIVE?! JUST DROP ME AND GO!", Naruto yelled but Yusei stops him.

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!", Yusei yelled causing his eyes too widen as he begins pulling up but the ledge starts cracking.

"LET GO OR YOU'LL FALL IN!", Naruto yelled but Yusei shakes his head.

"I DON'T PLAN ON LOSING THE LAST BIT OF FAMILY I HAVE LEFT! RAGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!", Yusei yelled at Naruto who's unable to speak as his hand grips Yusei's arms as there marks glow brightly which the ledge breaks as Yusei falls but someone grabs his leg and his eyes widen more seeing Jack, Crow, Daigo, Akiza, and Jaime.

"You... All... Came...", Naruto said as tears appear in his eyes just as his marks glow the beam of light begins receding while the the ledge breaks more as they all fall but before they could Quezalcoatl rises from the negative and positive energy as they all fall on it just as it rises out of the beam of light heading for what appears to be a bird symbol in the sky?

"What... Just happened?", Naruto asked himself just as Akiza tackles him as she hugs him closely while crying.

"I don't under stand... How-", Naruto stopes talking remembering the past Naruto. As this was happening, the three white cloaked figures were watching.

"He's stronger then I imagined, he was dead but somehow his life was given back?", one said as the oldest nods.

"He may be the one that transcends beyond time and space", he said as they begin walking away. As this was happening Naruto noticed his motor cycle on top of the winged beast not damaged.

"Now... I need a rest~", Naruto stops as he falls asleep on the winged snake while Akiza is holding into Naruto tightly. Yusei stands up as he looks around and looks to see the symbol of the last Dark Signer that has yet to lose.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AS WELL AS READ OTHER YUGIOH FANFICS.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter

Stronguy159, will you stop saying the same thing and tell me what you liked.

Chapter 10

Naruto's eyes open slowly as his marks are glowing brightly which he sat up slowly as he looks at his both his arms marks are glowing brightly as his eyes immediately widen at how long he's been out which he sat up to see Quezalcoatl was gone and they were on the ground, Naruto looks seeing Aztec temple along with seeing the symbol in the sky except it has purple flames while Naruto could feel Yusei, Jack, and Crow on the symbol turbo dueling. Naruto's eyes narrow as he stands up slowly which Akiza turns and her eyes widen.

"Naruto!", when Akiza said that, Daigo, Jaime, Leo, Luna, Trudge, and Mina turn to Naruto who turns seeing the Nether World King which he grabs his deck going for Anubis before his eyes widen seeing its no longer there which his eyes narrow as he whistles which his duel runner comes to life as it rides to Naruto who jumps on it causing there eyes too widen knowing what he's planning.

"Naruto, don't tell me your...", when she said that he just gives her a smile as he drives away from them.

"NARUTO!", Akiza yelled as Naruto speeds up which The crimson devil appears as it consumes Naruto as the light heads upwards towards the track!

AT THE SAME TIME THIS WAS HAPPENING

Yusei is currently the only one driving as the other two were defeated, as he's driving Stardust Dragon is at his side while this was happening, he ended his turn which was the turn he summoned Stardust Dragon.

"Its my turn!", Rex yelled as he draw his next card.

"I use Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca to attack you, directly!", when he yelled that smiling Yusei just grits his teeth.

"Let me just blow away the rest of your candle in the wind life points! Death Singularity!", as Rex yelled that, Rasca heads straight fire Yusei.

"YUSEI!", Jack yelled causing him to blink in surprise.

"Use...that card of yours now!", when Jack said the word "card" Yusei immediately looks at his face down.

"Jack! So, that's why you didn't use this card! Goodwin! The bonds between my friends is my weapon! I activate the continuous trap card, Scrubbed Raid! By sending one card on my field to the graveyard, this will force an end to the battle phase! Now activate!", after yelling that a barrier appears around him as it blocks the attack but even so Yusei starts losing his balance but before he could fall, someone grabbed his left arm holding him steady and turns seeing Naruto smiling causing Yusei's eyes too riven.

"I activate the trap card, Meteor Flare!" By sending two cards from my hand to the graveyard your receive 2000 damage!", when he yelled that a twister of flames head for the two.

"Yusei!", when Naruto yelled his name he just nods.

"Trap card, open! Joint Future! By sending a card in my hand to the graveyard, this negates an opponents trap and spell cards activation!", after yelling that he places one card in the graveyard and the card moves to the front blocking the attack.

"But, Meteor Flare, after its finished activated, will be sent to the graveyard and if this card is in my graveyard during my draw phase, I can add thus card to my hand instead of drawing!", when he said that, Yusei stops him.

"I won't jet it go to the graveyard! The card while affect is negated by joint future is shuffled back into the deck!", when Yusei days it the card returns to Rex who places it back into his deck as it shuffled.

"I end my turn!", was all Rex said with annoyance at not being able to end the duel.

"GOODWIN, you don't want to become a God, do you? You simply couldn't forget your brother!", Yusei said it, hitting a nail on that one angering Goodwin.

"SILENCE! I CANNOT BECOME A GOD UNLESS I SURPASS MY BROTHER!", Rex yelled with anger but Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"That's a complete lie, no matter what happens and no matter how far of a path someone walks into darkness... THEY CAN NEVER FORGET ONE THING FROM THERE PAST AND THAT'S FAMILY!", as he yelled that his body starts giving off the crimson aura.

"YOU CAN NEVER FORGET ABOUT YOUR BROTHER AND THE SACRIFICES HE MADE! NOT EVEN IN A MILLION YEARS! I TRIED TO DO THE SAME THING AND FAILED SO YOUR TRYING TO DO TO DO WHAT I DID AND IT WILL JUST END AS A FAIL! YOU AND ROMSN SHARE THE BOND TO OPPOSE THE FUTURE ITSELF!", Naruto yelled loudly as Rex looks to his right seeing Roman.

"Brother?", When Rex said his name Roman just looks at him sadly.

"Rex...", after saying his name he just shakes his head as he disappears while Rex said "Brother!" as he extended his right hand. Yusei's deck begins glowing gaining there attention along with the crimson dragons mark on Goodwin.

"What is this?!", after yelling that the mark soon erases from his chest which Naruto blinks in surprise and Naruto looks which he eyes widen seeing Yusei's mark change?

"The mark of the crimson dragons head, it switched to me?!", after saying that, Naruto smiles.

"Why? Didn't the Crimson Dragon...choose the Godlike figure that is me?!", he yelled with rage as Naruto shakes his head.

"It would never chose you, what it chose was the power of bonds! These bonds will surpass destiny itself and move towards evolution!", Yusei yelled as the crimson dragons mark appears on his back fully complete.

"Yusei!", everyone said loudly as Naruto smiles.

"Do it...", was all he said as Yusei nods touching the deck with his right hand.

"ITS MY TURN!", Yusei screamed drawing one card showing it to be Majestic Dragon.

YUGIOH 5DS MAJESTIC STAR DRAGON OST

"When a Stardust Dragon is on my field, it will special summon a Stardust Xiaolong resting in my graveyard!", when he said that his dragon reappears.

"Next, I summon Majestic Dragon!", with that he summons a second dragon as Naruto's eyes widen figuring out what he's planning in doing as the three dragons moves towards high.

"I'm tuning my level one Majestic Dragon to my level right Stardust Dragon and my level one Stardust Xiaolong!", as he was yelling that, Majestic enlarges as the stardusts enter it while the Nether World King has arrived.

"The shine of clustering stars will illuminate a new miracle! Become the path its light shines upon! SYNCHRO SUMMON! MAJESTIC STAR DRAGON!", as he yelled that the two were consumed by a bright light as they appear in Yusei's dragon.

Majestic Star Dragon LV10 ATK 3800

"The card that beat Kalin...", Naruto thought to himself as the dragon is looking at the king of the Nether World.

"Majestic Star Dragons effect activates, it negates your war bounds effect!", when he yelled that, Rex's eyes widen as all he could say was "What"?!

"Next, I open my trap card, Synchro Baton! For each synchro monster in our graveyards, it increases the attack power of a synchro monster in my field by 600 points for each one! There are four synchro monsters in out graveyards! My friend bonds are all rallied right here and now! Majestic Star Dragons attack power increases by 2400 points!", after saying that its size doubles.

Majestic Star Dragon ATK 6200

"NOW ATTACK HIS EARTHBOUND IMMORTAL! SHOOTING BLASTER SONIC!", after yelling that the dragon heads straight for the earthbound as it rips through it easily.

GOODWIN LP 0

With a yell from Goodwin the attack continues as it heads for the Nether World King. As this was happening, Dragonic Overlord "The X" appears next to the as the two were enveloped by the crimson dragon. The Nether World King unleashes a beam straight at them but Quezalcoatl rams into the Nether World King messing up its aim as the three monsters roar as they enter through its mouth. When that happened, everything has gone black as Naruto and Yusei wake up in the middle of space as the two look towards there right seeing the three dark signers...

Kalin, Greiger...?", Yusei was the first to speak while Naruto points in front of them which Yusei looks seeing Rex staring at them looking like he did before he turned into a dark signer.

"Goodwin..." The two said as Rex looks too his right which Roman appears with a smile.

"Brother", when Rex said that, Roman looks at him causing Rex to smile sadly.

"It would appear that we have taken a roundabout course...", when he said that Roman just gives a laugh.

"No... It was them that proved us wrong...", when he said that, the two look at Naruto and Yusei.

"Yusei Fudo, without you, we probably would not have been able to realize that", after Rex said that, Yusei's eyes wuden.

"Goodwin...", after saying that, Rex cuts in.

"Naruto... I've seen it, you are the only one who can stop the Void together with the legendary 9... Naruto, the reason why the Netherworld king gave you this power so you could help them but in reality it saved you since it cared about you as well as the crimson devil... They were once human like you and I before the void changed them, Naruto... I finally understood it, all your enemies including in your past life have given you there power and pieces of that still remain in deepest part of your soul... No matter how many times you fall into the darkness, you will always be changed by that one card... Double or Nothing... Its as if that card was created by a true god... That card, is a card that can change lives... No, it can change both the past and future of this world...", after saying that Rex begins talking.

"Bonds that can change destiny itself, they are the bonds between humans.. No friends... And it has been within me this entire time... Yusei, take care of them. They will soon revive", after saying that the two brothers face each other.

"Let us close the chapter on this fate. With our bonds as brothers", after saying that all Roman could do was nod as they turn seeing a bright light.

"Lets go", was the last thing he said as the two begin walking towards the light.

"Wai-", Yusei was stopped by Naruto placing a hand on his shoulder as Yusei looks to see Naruto just shake his head.

"Say hi to mom, dad, and big brother for me...", when Naruto said that they just look at Naruto giving a nod.

As they appear back on Majestic Star Dragon, the two gave a yell as there monster break through the Nether World King who releases a bean from its mouth as it was obliterated while everything take the color of bright yellow.

"Goodwin!", Yusei yelled as an image of a smiling Rex and Roman appear in midair air as they disappear along with the temple as well as the symbol causing Crow and Jack to fall but they were saves by Dragonoc Overlord "The X" which Naruto was on its shoulder still on his runner and at that time the yellow shatters as hold dust begin falling from the air air as Naruto smiles seeing this.

"N-Naruto?", Crow said as he just gives a thumbs up as they follow Yusei towards the sunrise.

NEXT DAY

"I told you I can't stay...", Naruto said to Akiza as they were standing in front of Akiza's house.

"But... Why? Sector Security won't arrest you since you were being controlled by the dark signers...?", after Akiza said that he just shakes his head.

"I knew what I was doing was wrong the entire time, I must make up for it by helping out the ones that need it the most. I must leave and see what I can do to help... After all, I've caused do much fear she sadness so I deserve punishment for all I've done... In any way possible...", after saying that she looks down.

"Can I come-", Akiza was cut off by Naruto.

"No", he said bluntly causing her to look down sadly until she felt Naruto touch her chin as he pushes her head up and kisses her forehead. Naruto separates while smiling at her.

"I'll be back, my lovely rose... Thank you... For saving me...", after saying that her eyes widen as she goes into her pockets and takes out Double or Nothing but he shakes his head.

"Hand onto it until the day we meet again so you can return it to me...", after saying that he begins walking away, after some time he sees Jaime and Daigo in front of a garage with his duel runner inside, Naruto walks past them as he gets on it and looks at the two as he extended his right fist which they so too as they connect.

"Once I return, "Team Evolution" will be revived", after saying that they nod and soon he soon begins riding away in his duel runner while wearing his helmet and having a black cloak on.

NEXT CHAPTER, ONE YEAR LATER.

DECIDE ON A NEW DECK THAT NARUTO SHOULD USE IN THE NEW SEASON AND GIVE ME A REASON WHY HE SHOULD USE THAT DECK AND HOW IT WOULD SUIT HIM. IT CAN BE ANY DECK BUT CANNOT HAVE XYZ OR PENDULUM IN THEM. OR JUST KEEP THE SAME DECK. I WILL DECIDE WETHER TO USE IT OR JUST USE THE SAME DECK HE'S CURRENTLY USING.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. I'll be switching episodes around to fit the story. Also thank you "Omegaknight08" for all the help with the deck and duel disk deign.

Chapter 11

ONE YEAR LATER OUTSIDE OF CRASH TOWN

A figure cloaked in is currently driving through a desert as he stops as a edge as the figure stood up from his duel runner which resembles the "Ghost Riders" motorcycle. His cloak is also attached to a hood as its over his hair while wearing googles with dark red lenses and has a black bandana concealing his face, in his right hand was a silver brief case while his left hand was concealed by the cloak. The figure walks towards the cliff as he looks down seeing many duel disks attached to sticks which were sticking from the ground causing the figures eyes to narrow.

"I can feel it.. Sadness and anger... I'm ending this", was all the figure said as he heard yelling from someone saying "Stop!". he simply looks to the right tinder three men wearing blue prison jump suits and having collars on there necks, the three were being chased by two men dressed like cowboys.

"Stop right there you disobedient worms!", one yelled as the three escapes stopped at the cliff and turn around too see the two men, they try to climb but fail as the two men who also have criminal marks on there faces. The two draw as the three hold there necks but before anything else the figure jumps down in front f the three which there all surprised at this while the figure simply puts his suit case down.

"Hey, who do you think you are for getting in our way-", one of then was cut off as the figures left sleeves cloak was destroyed and ripped to shreds showing a duel disk looking like a 2h agoPerhaps shape it like a salamander with dark grey as base color and has the cards zone the color of molten magma. Even they saw this the two men take a step back in fear knowing about a rumor.

"Its him... The cloaked magma duelist...", one of them say as the other was already running?

"IM NOT DUELING HIM!", the man yelled followed by the other as the three men sigh thankfully as they look at Naruto who was already walking towards town surprising the three.

"Sir, are you sure you should be-", one was stopped by Jordan who shakes his head as he watches the figure heading towards the town.

"Don't... I get the feeling by tomorrow everything will change...", when he said that the two just look at him confused as the figure was still walking towards town. After a total of five minutes he arrives as he's standing in the middle of town as he looks around until he heard laughing.

"Hey punk, you don't from around here are you?", someone asked as he turns seeing the three men dressed like the other two.

"No he ain't, tho needs a proper welcome!", the guy said as the other pitches in.

"That's right, prepare to duel!", he said as he figure just looks away.

"You three are no challenge to me, I only seek an old friend of mine Kalin", when they heard the name he spoke of, the three of there eyes widen. The figure just sits down in the middle of the road as he closes his eyes.

"Now... Please leave me in peace. I must duel my old friend and see what's changed over the past year...", after saying that there eyes narrow.

"Hey what are you even talking-", he was stopped by by snoring as the figures head suddenly moves down.

"HE'S ALREADY ASLEEP?!", the three yelled in shock and confusion. As this was happening, Jordan sneaks back into his house along the two inmates following him into the house as well. As this was happening, the three just look at each other confused at this and they decided to leave the figure alone who continues to sleep while the people inside just stare at him as he's just cooking under the sun yet underneath the cloak he is not sweating a bit as he's sitting cross legged.

SUNSET

As the figure is still sleeping, he heard a motors causing him to yawn as he begins moving his neck gaining cracks as he opens his eyes slowly as he begins moving his jaw gaining more cracks.

"That was a good nap...", was all the figure said as he stood up slowly as the same time as the two groups arrived. Malcolm and Radley blink in surprise seeing the figure in the middle of the road.

"Hey, what are you doing get out of the way!", Malcolm yelled and the figure stood up.

"Silence... My business is with Kalin and Kalin alone...", when he said that they blink in surprise at hearing that.

"Uhhhh... Ok", Malcolm said unsure about all of this until they hearing a harmonica and they look to see Kalin arriving as he's walking towards them which the figure's eyes narrow as Kalin stops as he turns to the figure.

"Its been...", when he said that, Kalin's eyes widen as the figure throws off his cloak and googles showing his face to be Naruto while his hair is like Minato'a hairstyle while he's wearing a tattered black t-shirt while his pants were also tattered. Kalin is wide eyed as he's staring at Naruto and his eyes no longer are wide as he stares at Naruto.

"Been a year it seems... Naruto...", Kalin said as Naruto nods.

"Trying to find your own punishment it seems... I'm still receiving mine...", as Naruto said it, he goes on one knee as he opens the suit case showing three Electrodes that were made for underground dueling. Naruto puts two of them on his arms one each as he puts one on his neck that has spikes.

"This is part of my punishment... Now lets duel", Naruto said as he shows a smile.

NEXT TIME, NARUTO VS KALIN. LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


End file.
